


The Persistent Nobleman

by wingsoffreedom_jeager



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, British English, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Historical, Historical Dress, Historical References, House Cleaning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lord Ichigo, Maid Orihime, Maids, Mean ichigo, Neck Kissing, Nobility, POV First Person, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Porn with Feelings, Rating May Change, Romance, Rough Kissing, Servants, Swearing, Teasing, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Upper vs low class, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsoffreedom_jeager/pseuds/wingsoffreedom_jeager
Summary: The swirl of her sunset coloured hair followed her as she twisted and turned to the music. Her nimble movements were soft and flowed like water. Her olive green dress swirled around her pale, thin legs, flashing like the tail of a mermaid. She was truly enchanting. He knew that this was dangerous, if he continued to dance with her, he would fall deeper into her enchanting stormy, grey eyes. But it was too late, he knew it, he was a Nobleman who had fallen for his servant, but in this moment he didn't care.





	1. Meeting with the Count

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I know that Bleach is an old anime/manga and that the Bleach fandom is old but I thought that ao3 deserves some Ichihime love since there aren't a lot of Bleach fanfics on this website in comparison to fanfiction.net. This story has been on my fanfiction account for YEARS and I thought I should share this on here since I've got nothing to lose, so why the hell not. If you're reading this and you recognize it from someone named grimreapergirl then don't worry! I'm the same author but I just go under a different name so don't freak out and message me on here or on fanfiction thinking I stole the story or something! I'm not that type of person. 
> 
> Anyways, please be kind in your critique seeing as how this is my first Ichihime story on HERE and that this is one of my OLDEST stories on fanfiction.net so the writing style is shit :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

My head ached from the meeting with the Count. My sore body was worn out from the exhaustion. My waistcoat and top hat felt uncomfortable on my aching body. I sat annoyed and tired in my carriage while pulling down the small curtain on the window to keep the beaming sun away from my eyes. The carriage was small with red leather, cushion seats with dark green and light purple flower designs on the inside. I rested my throbbing head against the cool window and closed my tired eyes. My tiring, busy schedule occupied me every day with constant meetings, planning, parties and arrangements. My life of solitude was worn out by my day to day activities.

 

I could hear the distant strides of the horse's hooves against the streets as the carriage went along. I heard the busy street markets and the rustle of people as they rushed in the streets and shops. The bumps of the road had caused the carriage to wobble and woke me from my daze as the carriage turned. The busy sounds of the street markets soon died away as I reached closer to my mansion. I eagerly thought of my leisure time and some afternoon tea. I could soon see the white gates up ahead that surrounded my home. I could see my mansion in the distance and my home steward at the front steps ready to greet me. The carriage finally came to a stop and the coach driver opened the door for me. I got out and felt the sun's warm rays beam onto me and the welcoming, familiar stone path to the front of my home.

 

"Good afternoon Sir." Welcomed Charles as he bowed to me in respect.

 

"Afternoon Charles." I replied lazily as I walked briskly towards the front mahogany doors, my feet dragging behind me in exhaustion and the gravel and pebbles crunching under my pristine shined shoes.

 

"How was the meeting with the Count Kuchiki Sir?"

 

"As tiring as usual." I grinned in sarcasm. He followed me into the white palace and he took off my coat. He neatly hung it and took my top hat and Cain and headed to the closet.

 

"Lunch and tea will be ready for you as usual Sir." He informed me in a gentle tone of voice that always managed to clam me down after a long, tiring day, then he left. His soft footsteps receding and echoing in the empty hallways. 

 

I walked past the beautiful framed paintings that hung on the white walls, their golden frames sparkling in the sun that radiated from the large windows. The cold marble floor beneath me was washed and cleaned to perfection since I could practically see the outline of my body in the reflection. I headed towards the brown spiral staircase towards my study, the mahogany steeps creaking with strain and the railing was as shiny as the floor after hours of wiping and cleaning.

 

"Welcome back Sir." Bowed a long, blue hair maid.

 

I ignored the maid and turned to my right on the red carpet hall towards my room and slammed the door to my study. Inside, the room was once again put back into a neat order. My books no longer cluttered my desk and now rested in the large book case by the curtained window. My brown armchair was free from papers and the fireplace cleaned from wood, charcoal and any residue soot. My cream carpet swept and my pen quills placed away in the cupboard. The fireplace was to my right and the couch sat in front on the fireplace for the utmost comfort. My red Chaise lounge chair sat near the fireplace as well. The large window was at the back of the room and the bookcase beside it to the left. My desk faced me as I stood at the door.

 

I undid my waistcoat and dropped it onto the lounge chair carelessly, the sudden relief from being constrained in tight fitting clothing was pleasant on my tight, sore muscles. I sat in my wooden chair at my desk and faced the window. I looked out to see the colorful leafs cover the backyard which painted the ground in soft yellows, reds and browns reminding my of the sun at dusk. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the chair, the chair creaking under the strain. My hand covered my burning eyes and I massaged my pounding head. After a few minutes of peace, I heard a soft knock on my door.

 

"Come in." I called out in an annoyed tone and sat up more properly in my chair to prepare myself for the sudden intrusion.

 

"Sir your tea is ready." Charles informed me as he stepped in swiftly and shut the door after himself, knowing that I didn't like to be disturbed whenever I was tired or annoyed.

 

"Leave it here and leave." I growled. I relaxed in my chair and placed my hands on my desk and rested my chin in the palm of my right hand in both boredom and annoyance.

 

"Yes Sir." Charles answered softly. He carried a sliver tray with a beautiful flower designed china tea set and placed the tray onto my desk. I watched him as he carefully placed everything neatly and delicately onto my desk and I could hear the small clank of dishes against the wood.

 

"Sir…" Charles interrupted the tranquil peace and quite that surrounded me.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I don't mean to be rude but—you look awful." Charles jabbed in a teasing tone of voice and a soft smile on his old, wrinkled face. His thin pale lips upturned in a small smirk and his withered brown coloured eyes crinkling in amusement.

 

"HAHAHAHA," I laughed boisterously, "Thank you Charles for that notion, but I'm fine. You may leave now." I ordered calmly.

 

"Sir?"

 

"What is it?" I barked in slight irritation. He seemed to like to bother me and always knew that I didn't like to be bombarded with questions, but loved to ask anyways. His long service in my home and his loyal devotion one of the many things that I loved about the man. It was probably one of the reasons why he was allowed to get away with all the teasing remarks that he jabbed out at me.

 

"A few of the maids have asked for permission to resign." He sighed. His eyes were downcast and his lips down turned. This was a common occurrence in my home; servants came and went by the handful. Most left due to my high demands and their inability to meet my high standards of cleanliness.

 

"How many of them want to quit?" I demanded. My eyes were stern and my voice was clipped in irritation as I stared him down.

 

"Well quite a few of the maids Sir, at least five from my count." Charles informed me calmly. His body was strung like a coil and I could tell that the toil of dealing with my anger over the years weighed on him. His hands were taunt and his gloves scrunched up from the pressure of his hold. I could tell he was stressed and tired from the constant changes within the household.

 

"It's fine let them go. If they hate it so much here, they are free to leave. I have no need for any useless annoyances." I ordered coldly. I closed my eyes and once again leaned back in the chair in resignation.

 

"Very well Sir. However we will need replacements. Shall I make a few calls?"

 

"Why not. The more fun for me to tease the new servants." I chuckled devilishly as I turned my attention once back at Charles. My eyes sparkled with joy and I felt a sudden burst of energy. I found that teasing the new maids to be a fun sport and even had a running bet with Renji when we were younger to see which maids would stay under my service. Remembering it now, it was quite fun and even at one period I had won a large sum from Renji. I chuckled lightly in amusement as I recollected our past teasing.

 

Charles recognized my amusement and smiled lightly and shook his head in mirth. He placed the silver tray back on the trolley and closed the door softly behind him. I sipped the warm, sweet tea and felt the heat of the tea start to sooth my body and headache. I shut my eyes trying to escape my busy life. _Why did father leave everything to me? What happened to mother? That bastard of a father never tells me anything._ I thought, cursing my painful, pathetic life. I took out my silver pocket watch to see 1:35 pm. and thought of the upcoming dinner party with the Kuchiki's.

 

The head of the family, Byakuya Kuchiki, insisted that I should come for a dinner party in order to meet and discuss things with his younger sister. I had no interest in dressing up or even meeting shallow women, but as requested I was required to attend. I felt bothered by the thought of wasting time with parties and such. I snarled at the idea and played out the party in my head. Petty shallow women spreading gossip, count Kuchiki and his sister proudly sitting and forcing idea's into my head. I shivered at the thought and it irritated me. I decided I would take a nap before the long, unbearable dinner party. I finished off the rest of the rose tea and took off my dress shoes and threw myself onto my soft bed. I drew the curtains of my bed to avoid any disturbances and slipped under the thick covers and closed my tired eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

"SIR! Sir!" I heard a faint voice call out to me as I was in my deep slumber.

 

"Sir!" The voice grew stronger and more insistent. The tone was desperate and seemed familiar in my foggy state of mind.

 

"Hmm…" I mumbled. I rolled around underneath the covers and slowly opened my eyes and saw Charles standing by the bed shaking me violently. His face grim and his grey hair swaying with his vigorous movements.

 

"Sir! Wake up! You're late for the dinner party." Charles shouted. I jolted awake and looked for the time, my old bulova wind up clock resting by my desk showed 5:45pm. I was to meet with the Count at 5:30 for reservations and eat at 6:30. _Shit I'm LATE!_

 

"Why didn't you wake me earlier Charles? I've been asleep for four hours!" I gritted through my teeth, as I practically tripped over my bed, the bed sheets tangled up in my legs and I hastily did the buttons on my waist coat and ruffled my hair to attempt to straighten it out to look somewhat presentable.

 

"Sir you looked exhausted, and you didn't inform me like you usually do. I had to look through your letters Sir. Please forgive me for my impertinence." He bowed and apologized.

 

"Damn it all to hell!" I quickly finished with the last button and ruffled my hair, then pressed it down to avoid it from sticking up like it usually did.

 

"Get the carriage ready. I'll be down in a moment." I ordered as I ran about the room looking for my hand gloves, top hat and hand cain.

 

"Yes Sir." Charles sped out of my room. I hastily grabbed my Cain, top hat, and white gloves and zoomed out of my room slamming the door behind me and ran down the stairs. A few maids and servants watching in shock as I ran, some stopping in their activities to watch me as I made a skeptical out of myself. I reached the front door and before anyone could even reach the door to open it for me, I burst the door open and ran out into the chilly night air.

 

"Have a safe trip master." Two maids bowed behind me as I slammed the front door.

 

I nearly jumped into the carriage and told the coachman to drive fast. The horses bucked and dashed. The street lamps started flickering on and I checked my pocket watch. 6:00pm _Damn, I'm nearly there._ Lights from stores and houses shone brightly in the dark as my carriage sped through the streets. After nearly fifteen minutes, the carriage finally came to a halt. I sprinted out before the driver could open the door and I burst open the restaurant doors and speed walked past people as they whispered and gossiped about my rude entry. I finally found the table where the Count sat and rushed over, his long raven coloured hair making it easy to spot him in any crowd.

 

"Forgive my rudeness. It seems I had a little mix up in timing." I apologized panting out of breath as I bowed in politeness.

 

"Late as usual Mr. Kurosaki." Byakuya said dryly. He sat poised at the table with a cup of tea and an assortment of deserts splayed out before him. His legs were crossed underneath the table cloth and his pristine charcoal coloured suit stuck out and made him look powerful. His face remained passive even as I rushed over to take off my hat and gloves and sat down trying to avoid any more attention.

 

"I have called you here for an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you." He began. Not even pausing for a moment after I had sat down. He wasted no time as usual and his brisk manner of talking always managed to grate on my nerves. He was always on the clock and never seemed to waste his precious time more than he needed, which only served to show off how arrogant he could be at times.

 

"If you have heard, our family's legacy is dying along with my family's fortune," Byakuya paused as he took a sip of his tea and continued, "Therefore I have discussed with my sister and have decided that _**you**_ are the perfect candidate for marriage to my sister." He finished. His face seemed to show some form of reluctance and irritation at the mere suggestion of marriage. His nose was scrunched in what looked like disgust and his dark eyes were cold. I sat in silence for a moment trying to process his words.

 

"I'm sorry?" I croaked. I was baffled that someone as arrogant and pig headed as Byakuya would even suggest something like marriage to me. I knew that he always hated me and the tension between us was not a secret to anyone who knew of our long-standing disgust. Our relationship was strained at best and having to deal with each other was an uncomfortable ordeal.

 

"Due to the fact that your family is wealthy and given your reputation, I'm choosing you to marry my sister to save our family's name and reputation." He finished in a flat tone of voice. He placed his teacup back down onto the saucer and looked up at me in anger.

 

"I'm sorry but I cannot carry out your request. It is not a matter of my concern and I do _**not**_ intend to marry at my current age." I argued. I felt my blood boil at the idea of even marriage and to have to see Byakuya's face on a regular basis if I were to marry into his family was NOT something I could digest.

 

"Oh? Men of your age should marry. You know Mr. Kurosaki, people have been saying nasty things about your social life style and manners. You should mingle with others your age. Men your age are already married and even have a few children." He threatened. "Otherwise you'll be the target for gossip."

 

"What others think of me is not my concern, _**Mr.**_ Kuchiki." I spelled out in rage that was boiling up. My hands curled underneath the table cloth in anger.

 

"It will concern you if you want to keep that reputation of yours." Byakuya looked at me sternly and called for his sister. She was petite for her age, and her shoulder length, raven black hair was just as he had remembered it. Her deep purple eyes were still bone chilling and she wore a pink bodice with frills that trailed down for tonight's occasion. Her skin was pale, milky white and her face was morphed into one of amusement. His ruby red lips turned into a smirk and her eyes shinning under the low lighting.

 

"I'm sure you remember my beloved sister, Rukia." He announced. She smiled proudly and sat down. I felt sick and annoyed at the very thought of marriage and especially since we had grown up together. Although we were friends when we were younger the mere thought of marriage to her was sickening. I only saw her as a dear friend and seeing her as a potential partner, let a lone a woman, was disturbing.

 

"It's very nice see you again, Ichigo. I hope that we can get along." She smirked as she played along. She was clearly enjoying my annoyance and confusion about the whole situation. I abruptly stood up, the chair screeching under the floor disrupting the soft strum of violins in the background. I took my coat, hat and gloves off the table and stepped away from the table ready to leave.

 

"Please excuse me; I have more—important matters to attend to." I emphasized, then bowed and swiftly turned around, turning my back towards the both of them.

 

"Mr. Kurosaki, we still haven't finalized our arrangement. I find it awfully rude to have you just leave in the middle of my plans." He countered, his voice low and icy cold.

 

"I will inform you of my decision on the matter, later. It was a pleasure meeting you, _**Miss**_ Kuchiki." I stressed, forcing a smile then left. Rukia looked delighted with the turn of events and her brother looked irritated. A small smirk crept in the corners of my mouth as I left.

 

The ride back was quiet and peaceful compared to my busy life. I recalled the dinner party and refused to marry. I felt exhausted, and yearned for some kind of interest in life, for a chance to escape the world of responsibility and work. I longed for freedom and kind parents that _**should**_ have taken care of me. I stared outside the carriage window and saw the world being consumed with darkness of the night. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt weak. _I just want a normal life._ I clenched my hands into fists and felt anger boil in me. The carriage came to a stop. The coachman opened the door and I stepped out. The night air cool and refreshing after being inside the carriage for so long. I lazily opened the front door and six maids and six servants bowed their heads and welcomed me home. They took my hat and coat and I hastily sped to my resting quarters. Rushing up the stairs I opened the door to my room and quickly took off my clothes, and opened my wardrobe and took out a long, white linen nightgown, the top buttons suffocating me and the trimmed lace and long sleeves wrapped around my arms. I roughly pulled the covers of my bed and hopped into bed and rested my head onto my pillow and thought. _I've had enough._ I closed my eyes and let darkness sweep over me. _  
_

* * *

 

 

The sounds of birds chirping loudly and beaming sunlight in my eyes woke me up and I cursed the interruption of my long, overdue slumber. I slumped back down onto the bed and heard a soft knock against my door seconds later.

 

"Come in." I barked as I didn't even bother to move from my slouched position in the bed and lay lifeless. A maid came in rolling a cart with a tray with my tea and breakfast on it. The smell of freshly baked bread and hot tea sharpening my senses. Charles followed in after the maid and he stepped in as he usually did. He reminded me of a cat, always there but never letting his presence known until he wanted to.

 

"Good morning Sir." He bowed, his usual polite smile plastered on his face.

 

"Tea and breakfast is ready for you Sir." Chirped the maid, she then bowed and left shutting the door softly behind her leaving me alone with Charles.

 

"What time is it?" I grumbled. I rested my hand over my eyes to shut away any sun light and only peeked my eyes out from under my forearm to give my darkest glare to Charles.

 

"A little past 8:30." Charles informed me, his smile not faltering even a little seeing as how he was accustomed to my usual glare and threatening looks.

 

"Get my clothes." I ordered.

 

"Yes sir, but after you eat please." Charles insisted in amusement. I mumbled under my breath in annoyance and sat up in my bed, the multiple feather pillows behind my back supporting me as I rest against the headboard and he placed the tray onto my lap and poured the tea.

 

"Sir, I made some calls regarding the lack of staff as you had requested yesterday afternoon." Charles explained as he continued to serve me and buttered the bread and toast to my liking.

 

"Oh yes. How did that go?" I asked stuffing toast into my mouth. The bread being baked to perfection and crunchy just like the way I liked it.

 

"I have found you two maids and one butler who seem interested to work for you Sir."

 

"Hmm… good, we have been lacking in maids. Thank you Charles. These past twelve years you have proven your loyalty." I expressed my small form of gratitude.

 

"Thank you Sir." He bowed.

 

"When do I get to meet these candidates?" I impatiently asked as I held the warm cup of tea in my cold, rigid fingers.

 

"Today Sir. I have arranged a time for them to meet you and get your approval. They will meet here and will been given tasks to prove their skills." He laid out his plans.

 

"Sounds interesting. Looks like I'll finally have some fun." I grinned devilishly. "Lots—of fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed that!
> 
> I tried to add a few more descriptive details when I was reading and editing this. Not much has changed from the original script AT ALL. I literally just copy and pasted from my fanfiction account and then added a bit more details to make it more bearable :P
> 
> Looking back at this, I've realized how much my writing has changed and how much BETTER I've gotten when comparing this to my Ereri fanfic. This feels cheesy but I'd thought I might as well just continue with this story and finish it!
> 
> BTW men's fashion nightware was hilarious in the 1800s. I had the pleasure of looking at some pictures and doing some research and it was interesting to see what the fashion was like during this time period. I'll leave the link to what Ichigo's nighware looks like. Feel free to have a look!
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjahNSjrf7iAhWWLc0KHfDrAoAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F211809988695390795%2F&psig=AOvVaw0ab_vowixtBbTsGftVLmFl&ust=1561336344257776
> 
> Thanks and hopefully enough people will read this?


	2. The Devil is my Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fellow dear readers!
> 
> I hope you guys are having a wonderful summer! I was inspired the past couple of days to continue writing and really post this chapter for everyone to enjoy. I hope that this revised edition will hopefully be better for any readers who have caught a glimpse of the original or read the first draft on fanfiction.net. I hope that more people will come back to the Bleach fandom and I want to ignite my love for the series and couples despite the manga crashing and burning. 
> 
> I'll be leaving a few links down in the END notes for you guys to see some clothing and how a few things look like, in case if you guys were wondering.
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 2!

The sun's rays were bright and had cast an orange glow in the dreary, worn down room. The flimsy, torn curtains doing nothing to block out any of the light and bothering the sleeping girl. She tossed and turned trying hard to avoid the harsh beams of light and her tick mattress creaked from the strain. The straw had provided some comfort on the otherwise hard, cold floorboards of her small room and the wool blankets blocking some of the cold air that seeped into the room during the early morning. She had been restless since a few days ago when she had been brave enough to respond to the ads littering the streets near her living quarters.

 

The ads had requested the need for maids in the Kurosaki household. From what little she remembered, the Kurosaki family had been a very prominent and wealthy family of aristocrats, dating back than before her birth. Her brother, Sora had mentioned them in passing when he had been alive and was working on a local farm and used to deliver what little goods he could sell in town as a farmer and merchant. He had told her that the lady of the household, Masaki Kurosaki, was a beauty and she had the heart of a goddess; kind and loving. He said that illness took her but other rumours had speculated that she had died by accident with her carriage being crashed during a storm and that her sudden death had caused a rift to enter the Kurosaki family, things had never been the same. Their family had actually provided much wealth into the town that she lived in with her brother during the time, and the sudden death of Masaki had somehow wilted the wealth that was being poured into town. Some had gossiped that Masaki was the one who was donating wealth into town and that her death had put a pause on donations, others whispered that the Kurosaki family didn't care for the poor and that it was only Masaki who truly cared. They were only rumours and gossip, so nothing was ever confirmed regarding the truth behind her death, however Orihime had always remembered how happy and prosperous the town was before Lady Masaki's death. Orihime had been truly happy living with her brother during that time and despite how hard it was to live being so poor, she still enjoyed the pure joy the townsfolk had.

 

A small smile of reminiscence crept on her face as she recalled her brother and the fun times she had with him when they would go into town and would try to sell his trade to townsfolk; the smell of honey coated and lemon bread always was pleasing and the chatter of town was chipper as people pushed their way through the open stalls to buy and trade. Orihime shook her head out of her musing and sat up on the hard, stiff matt, her sunset orange hair cascading down her shoulders and some strands had escaped from her loose braid. She got up leisurely and went to her dresser where her small, broken mirror sat pathetically along with some of her old belongings. She sat on her rickety wooden chair and grabbed her comb to rearrange her tousled hair. The letter of her acceptance for work sat open on her dresser from last night and she stared down at it. The red wax and swirling cursive letters only standing out in comparison to the worn out shade of wood and pale walls of her room.

 

She swiftly got ready, tying her long, luscious hair into a tight fitting, neat bun and changed into her simple worn, washed out, yellow dress. The bottom of her dress forever stained a light brown from the layers of mud that caked her dress after having to walk through muddy fields day after day; no matter how much she tried to wash it. She put on her favourite, brown boots on, the worn out leather comfortable and the heals not high and low enough for her walk around in, not like the fancy dress shoes and heels on some custom made shoes she saw the ladies in town wear.

 

Her luggage and leather bags sat by her door neatly. She had packed the night before in haste and excitement at the prospect of new employment. She had been working at the local bakery for years and although the people there had been very kind and generous, the pay was very little, some days she remembered that she only had earned 1 shilling and 3 pence a month which was barely enough for living and food expenses. She had seen the advertisement for new employment as life saving. She had mustered enough courage to request a letter be written in terms of employment and had gotten a call from the house steward Charles and he had asked her for her credentials and her past work experience and had requested that she could come to work as soon as possible. She had made sure that she didn't write the letter herself, seeing as how people frowned down upon servants reading or writing. Luckily she had learned how to read and write from her brother when she was young. She remembered how he would force her to write scroll after scroll, letters and foreign words both in English and French. Her hands were sore and pages of printing paper were full of ink. Sora would watch her progress as he worked on the small vegetable garden out back, uprooting plants and Orihime would sit on her favourite tree stump as she hunched over the papers in her lap and would write; the harsh sun's rays beating on both their backs and coated her back with sweat. Sora had told her that being able to read and write was a privilege and having the skill would come in handy someday, but that she had to keep her skill a secret until the time was right.

 

She was nervous about having to uproot and leave her small little hut. She liked where she was living in Karakura town. It was a small little farming town, full of merchants and being a primarily fishing community since the town was surrounded by water. The town always had a lingering smell of the sea and fish that penetrated the air. She held so many memories here and having to leave a part of herself here was harder on her now that the realization of uprooting was coming far sooner than she thought. She was lucky enough that her neighbours had agreed to look after the small garden in the back of her house and keep a look out for any trouble that could occur when she was away. The old couple had known Sora and her when she was young and they always helped out whenever they could out of the loving paternal like relationship they had with her.

 

A soft knock echoed throughout the house and brought her out of her musing and she knew it was time to leave. She stood by her door, baggage in hand and turned one last time to look around and really take in her surroundings as she tried to burn the memory of her home into her mind. She smiled tenderly and with no regrets turned around left. She walked towards her front door the floorboards creaking under her weight, the small cracks in the walls and worn out, yellow wallpaper peeling off in certain spots. Every corner of the house holding some characteristic that was a quirk that she had come to love over the years. She stood before her front door, last minute nerves making her pause and twitch in nervousness. With a burst of courage she pulled the front door open with force and the chilly air and warm sun washed over her skin. In front of her stood a tall, lanky older man with grey hair and soft eyes. He was wearing a neat fitting, tailored butler suit. She could tell from the condition of the clothing and the pristine buttons and edging to the material, that this man belonged to a very wealthy household.

 

"Good Morning Miss Inoue. I'm Charles pennington, I'm the House Steward to the Kurosaki household. It's a pleasure to meet you." Charles introduced in a soft tone. He bowed elegantly and his movements were like liquid. He oozed poise and grace in his demeanour showing his upbringing and years of servitude. 

 

"Oh you're the gentleman that spoke to me on the phone a few days ago. I'm Orihime Inoue. Thank you so much for allowing me this chance to work along side of you." She chirped in excitement. She bowed low in respect to show her sincerity and plastered a wide smile on her face.

 

"The carriage is waiting for you Miss Inoue." Charles chimed in. He directed her attention to the carriage that was behind him. The coachman waited patiently and the door was already open waiting for her to step inside.

 

"Yes thank you." She quickly grabbed the last of her belongings and luggage, then with a skip in her step, followed Charles; his strides were long and with purpose. She had to jog to keep up with him.

 

"Is that everything?" Charles asked as he squinted at the small leather bag in her hands.

 

"Yes." Her voice trembled at his pitiful expression. She suddenly felt embarrassed and she fiddled with the handle of her bag and squirmed under his scrutiny. She turned around to take one more last look at the home in which she had known all her life and felt a sudden feeling of sadness fill her heart. _Goodbye._

 

Charles took her bag from her hand and helped her inside the carriage. She thanked him as she stepped in. _How luxurious._ She thought. The carriage began to move and she knew it was time to move on. The carriage steadily made its way through the busy streets. _So I'm going to work for a Nobleman. I wonder what's he like. I wonder if—he's handsome._ The carriage made a slight thump as one of the wheels must have caught in a bump or hole in the cobble stones of the streets and Orihime was shaken from her thoughts. She felt her face burn in embarrassment at her lascivious thoughts and she shook hear head to clear her mind. _I'm a little bit nervous._ The carriage turned and suddenly the familiar streets of Karakura had disappeared. Only to show a new area which she was unfamiliar with. She had never had the luxury to travel far from town, only Sora did whenever he would go out of town to trade and sell goods. She was always left alone whenever he travelled, and she always felt empty being stuck in the house alone; the rooms always felt colder, the house felt darker and dreary whenever he left. All the warmth and comfort in the house left along with him and she hated the time they were apart. Her attention was diverted to the window and outside to the busy streets.

 

The busy markets and bars had been replaced with bakeries and expensive silk stores. People hustled around, everyone trying to get to where they needed to go and sell what they had to. Ladies and gentlemen were crowded around stalls and stores examining all the luxuries that awaited them. The bright colours and expensive clothing made Orihime's eyes burn and she felt out of place. Shortly after, houses of white stone and horses and carriages filled the streets. Noblemen, Aristocrats and wealthy women filled the streets. _Oh my…everything looks so—expensive._ The carriage made another sharp turn and soon she was being led to a private estate. As the carriage turned, she soon saw a mansion of pure white appear. The size was humongous and she could tell that the house was likely made out of alabaster stone; the white bricks of stone almost shining in the light and the large windows gleaming in the light. The overall structure looked like a mix of Victorian and Greek architecture with the arches and pillars being implemented into the design of the mansion and how there was three levels that towered over tall trees. A beautiful stone path led to the gates followed by a water fountain. As they inched nearer to the mansion it became even larger up close and she was dazed and flabbergasted at the mere size and beauty. _Does this—really belong to a Noble-man?_

 

The carriage made an abrupt stop and the coach driver opened the door and helped her out. She stood frozen and astonished by the mansion that she didn't even realize that Charles had already taken her luggage and was striding up the stone steps towards the front door.

 

"This way please." Charles instructed as he waited by the doors.

 

She had lost words and only followed him quietly. As soon as the mahogany doors opened she froze with shock. There were at least twelve maids and twelve butlers on each side of the grand entrance bowing in greeting. The floor was made of pure white marble and golden picture frames hung on the white walls.

 

"Welcome Miss Inoue to the Kurosaki manor." Charles welcomed warmly, his voice echoing through the entry way. The walls were white with portraits of elegant flowers and people dressed in fancy clothes, probably family members and previous lords and ladies of the estate. The floor a clear marble and shinned in brilliance, lush thin red carpet covered the stairs and small flower pots and expensive looking vases decorated the entry way.

 

"Th-thank you?" She whispered befuddled. Her eyes were wide in confusion and she was utterly amazed.

 

"Please don't feel that you're a stranger. Here at the Kurosaki manor we try to make all our staff feel as comfortable as possible." Charles informed. "If you would please follow me towards the servant quarters where you will receive your uniform, rules and regulations as well as meeting the staff." He explained calmly.

 

"Of course!" She replied enthusiastically.

 

She followed him up the stairs, their footsteps the only thing disrupting the silence between them. The upper floors were just as lavish as the entry way with soft carpets and long hallways that twisted and turned around making anyone unfamiliar with them getting totally lost. The servants spread out to do their chores and she followed silently behind Charles very nervous and shy as some servants observed her and whispered among themselves. As they kept walking she became more curious and amazed at the house and she became even more curious about who her future master was like. He led her into a small office and closed the door behind her. The office itself was small; there was a small wooden desk with pens, ink and paper resting on it along with a small chair, a tiny window was behind the desk and a old clock rested on the desk to tell the time. There was little personal items, no photos or pictures decorated the desk, clearly showing how professional Charles was. A medium sized bookcase was pushed to the far wall and made the room feel even more suffocating than it already was. Charles walked over to his desk and pulled open one of the drawers and took out a small key.

 

"This key is for you to have for the servants quarters, handle it with care since you will not get another one. You will be sharing a room with two other maids. The servants will instruct you further on your duties as well as the rules of this house. However I will tell you now that Mr. Kurosaki is a very irritable man and that you should try your best to stay on his good side." Charles instructed in a series tone.

 

"Try to refrain from idle gossip and work hard. Stay out of the West wing of the house until allowed entry there." He continued with a colder tone of voice, his brown eyes seeming more menacing than his usual softer demeanour.

 

"What's in the west -"

 

"It is in your best interest to keep your questions to a minimum my dear. You should try to do as you're told and not ask questions." He interrupted in a clipped manner. Orihime felt a sudden chill run down her spine and she looked away from his cold stare and fiddled with the handles of her bag in embarrassment and shame at being reprimanded before even starting her duties.

 

"Dinner is at seven, lights should be out by ten and you should be awake to carry out your duties by five at the latest. We run a tight schedule and Mr. Kurosaki expects the rules to be followed. He's a very picky man and he does like not his schedule to be fiddled with, so I advise you to remain punctual."

 

"Yes sir." Orihime croaked at his warning.

 

"Good, now follow me. I'll direct you to the servants quarters where you will be living." He grunted as he got up from his seat and briskly walked past her and left the room swiftly.

 

 _Well he certainly doesn't waste any time does he?_ She thought to herself. She jogged to catch up to him and followed behind him, his large back and broad shoulders leading her back downstairs. He led her down past the kitchen area where she heard the sounds of pots and pans clanking and people barking orders, rich smells of bread and fresh food making her hungry. They continued on back outside and past the courtyard and lush gardens. The smell of flowers and roses permeating the air and she wished that she had more time to observe the gardens but a small gate blocked off access. Finally she could see a separate building not even half the size of the mansion that resided past the courtyard towards what looked like a very small house. He opened the door and led her through. It looked more familiar to what she was used to and less distinguished than the mansion.

 

She could see an open area where the kitchen was with benches and chairs littering the area and a vast sink rested where one could wash dishes. He continued upstairs and the ceiling was lower than the mansion's, Charles had to hunch a bit from his height and how low the ceiling was. He led her past the hallways and past a vast number of doors and finally stopped.

 

"This room to your left is the female sleeping chamber and to your right are the males." He pointed out. "Inside there will be maids that you will become familiar with and live with. They will further instruct you on the rules and what to do." He explained clearly. She was attentive and listened carefully.

 

"Thank you so much Charles-kun." She thanked and bowed as he smiled kindly. He handed her the key and then turned and swiftly left. _Okay! This is my home now! Here goes nothing!_ Orihime pumped up her arms with excitement and optimism then opened the door. The moment she opened the door, she was pulled in by anxious hands and the door slammed behind her. There was two women in the room, already dressed in uniform and they giggled at Orhime's baffled and shocked state.

 

"You must be the new maid! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Nel-chan. I've been hearing how we were going to get some new staff members!" She chirped. She had the most unusual colored hair that she had ever seen. It was blue, long and flowing. She had beautiful eyes and a warm, smile plastered on her round, bright face.

 

"Oh! It's nice to meet you too. I'm Orihime Inoue; I'll be in your care from now on." She nervously introduced myself. Nel grabbed her hand and smiled.

 

"No need to be so formal! We'll be working with each other for a long time after all!" Nel giggled.

 

"Geez, give the girl a little room Nel, can't you see she's nervous?" Another maid chuckled at Nel's excitement. She had purple long hair tied in a pony tail, and yellow cat like eyes that gleamed with mischief and playfulness.

 

"Nice to meet ya Orihime. My name is Yoruichi shihouin. You can call me anything you want." She winked while firmly shaking Orihime's hand, her grip strong and firm and her hand was warm.

 

"P-pleasure to meet you too Yoruichi-san." Orihime blushed.

 

"It's nice to have another girl in this damn place" Yoruichi growled.

 

"Never mind her foul mouth Inoue-chan." Nel whispered in her ear trying to make sure that Yoruichi didn't over hear her. Orihime giggled quietly to herself and felt slightly less tense. _Maybe I'll be fine after all_. She thought.

 

"Right, now you need to change and then you have to meet the master. He will be the one to look at your credentials and working experience. He usually gives the new staff about a week. If you mess up, you're dead meat. "Nel-chan warned.

 

"A week?" Orihime squeaked. _So much for a probation._ She thought grimly.

 

"Yup, if you mess up even once, you'll be sacked." Yoruichi bluntly explained. She gulped with fear and clenched her fists. _I_ _ **can't**_ _mess up._

 

"Well here's the summer and spring uniform." Nel passed them to Orihime. The clothing falling into her hands as she tried to grab them clumsily. "You only get three pairs, so you better take care of them. Plus you have to wash them yourself." She told her in an annoyed tone.

 

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you once," Yoruichi began, "Maids and butlers are not to have any kind of intimate relationship. It just causes trouble. You will have assigned duties given to you either by Charles, the master or other staff members. Dinner is always at seven sharp. There will be a warning bell for breakfast, lunch and dinner, so pay attention. Hmm… what else, oh ya, there is a private bath for the servants. Every day you have to be awake and ready at five and the master's one mean, spoiled brat so make sure not to anger him." She warned Orihime playfully.

 

"AH! There's so much to remember." Orihime moaned in exasperation. She felt tired already trying to remember everything, not to mention the early hours. Although she was accustomed to waking early and tending to her garden back home as well as the bakery, she was not accustomed to living with so many other people and working around a strict schedule. A schedule that someone else depended on. She felt nervous about having to work and serve someone else and to fit their needs.

 

"Don't worry, you've got us and after a while you'll get used to it." Nel reassured her with a smile and a pat on her shoulders.

 

"Thank you again. I'll try my best!" Orihime chanted with excitement. "Okay, time to get ready!" She chirped. She looked at the uniform bashfully realizing how revealing it was in comparison to some other uniforms she had seen and glared at it in irritation. _So he's a lecher then, based on his tastes._

 

"Well this is... interesting." Orihime grumbled as she picked up the uniform and stretched it out to get a full view of it. The design was fairly simple but the end of the skirt was much more revealing to her tastes. The length of the dress was the not the problem seeing as how the length was long and trailed to her shoes, the apron was more frilly than usual. The cuffs and neckline was lower than she would have liked and her eyes trailed down the frills that covered the cuffs. The gown itself had inverted back pleats to shape the waist, and is meant to be worn over a plain dark linen petticoat. Thread stockings, low-heeled buckled shoes were provided to wear along with a cap to cover her hair modestly.

 

"It's not that bad! Trust me, you'll look good in anything!" Nel exclaimed in mirth.

 

"Well it looks like I'm resigned to my fate." Orihime signed in resignation.

 

"Oh come on! You make it sound like you're fated to die or something." Yoruichi chuckled. Orihime smiled and giggled lightly then started to undress. She folded her dress neatly and placed in on the bed that she was given. Her luggage bag sitting on top as well. She fixed the cuffs and assorted the apron however the corset was restricting over her large bust size and her chest ached from the constriction.

 

"Oh! You look so dazzling and pretty!" Nel announced. Both Nel and Yoruichi looked at her with alarmed and surprised expressions on their faces.

 

"W-what? Do l-look funny?" She flustered. She was meant to look modest and simple, not to draw any attention to herself, yet she felt like she was the centre of attraction.

 

"No—you look so pretty." Nel protested.

 

"Hmm… way too pretty if you ask me." Yoruichi countered.

 

"No way! You're just jealous because her uniform shows her curves and her chest!" Nel pouted.

 

"M-my chest?" She stuttered in shame. She looked at her own appearance and felt her face burn in embarrassment. While it was true that her figure was more curvy than others, she felt that she was relatively plain in comparison to some lady's who would wear luscious ballgowns and evening dresses. She could never even dare to compare herself to a prim and proper lady.

 

"HAHAHAHA! Don't be shy! You should be proud!" Yoruichi laughed.

 

She blushed from the attention and compliments and played with the hem of the cotton waist apron. The sound of a bell being rung interrupted the playful atmosphere and Nel and Yoruichi suddenly were alert.

 

"Looks like the master is calling for you." Nel explained.

 

They led me out of the servant quarters, through the courtyard and into the mansion. They stood near the entry way and stopped near the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor.

 

"Just follow the spiral stair case, up the hallway to the third floor, and the last door on your left is the masters." Nel instructed her. "Good luck Inoue-chan!" She chirped.

 

She and Yoruichi went down the hall to fulfill their own duties.Their figures disappearing and their shoes echoing behind them in their wake. Orihime stood at the foot of the spiral stairs, heart pounding, and finally took the first step up. She walked higher and higher and passed elegant floors and hallways with decorations, feeling more nervous and scared with each step. She finally reached the third floor to find red carpets fill the hallways. There were countless number of doors that led to God knows where as she continued her track down the hallway as she finally had reached the last door. Her hand hovered over the door shaking as she tried to mustered the courage to knock on the door. There was a pause then a firm, handsome voice spoke.

 

"Come in." The voice ordered in a firm, cold tone which sent shivers down her spine by the mere power that resonated from the man behind such a voice.

 

She grabbed the silver handle and opened the door sheepishly. It seemed to be a study. Elegant furniture filled the room, with a huge book case and fancy books with a warm fireplace off to the side. There in the middle of the room, sitting at his desk was the master of the household. He sat comfortably in his lush chair, his posture oozing power and confidence and his face was blank.

 

Orihime immediately turned blood red in the face at the sight of him. He had golden, brown eyes, lean features and the oddest colour, untidy hair she had ever seen. It was a bright orange hue, and was a little long for a man; his hair almost touching his neck and the top of his shoulders. It almost reached to his shoulders but stopped a few inches above them. _He's so—young. I thought he would be—old._

 

"So you're the infamous Orihime inoue." He stated blankly.

 

"Y-yes. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She squeaked and bowed politely. She was honestly surprised at the harsh tone of his voice.

 

"I took the liberty to read your past as well as your skill experiences. Based on these positive results on your previous work with other masters, I will assess your work and give you a fair chance to prove your—worth." He proposed in an arrogant tone.

 

"Hmm… I can see why many other people choose you." He hinted.

 

"E-excuse me?" She gasped baffled at the bold accusation of his clipped words.

 

"You have the pretty face, luxurious frame and the uniform tempts me oh so much." He whispered in a low, devilish tone. She stood baffled and slightly offended that he would only judge her by her looks and not her work.

 

"Not to be rude but, I _do_ have the skills required and feel that you should assess me on my work, not my looks alone." She argued with a slight annoyed tone. Her temper getting the best of her.

 

"My my, it seems I have a maid with some fight in her." He chuckled darkly. He stood up and walked towards her with the stride like a cat stalking its pray; steady and smooth and stood a few inches in front of her analyzing and examining her. She started to feel her blood boil and felt embarrassed at the close inspection as his chocolate coloured eyes wandered all over her figure.

 

"You are quite the beauty. However your tongue is quite defiant. Hmm… maybe you can provide me with— _ **other**_ services?" He cooed in her ear in a light, low, suggestive tone.

 

"W-what?" She croaked in shock. He lifted his hand and started to stroke her face and smiled devilishly.

 

"Don't tell me—you're taking me seriously?" He giggled playfully. His eyes dancing with mirth and his smirk cold and callous.

 

Orihime stood in anger and embarrassment. _Who does he think he is? Playing with me like that._ She felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks and averted her gaze from his eyes.

 

"I'm not like other women to be easily swept away by your so called charm." She suddenly blurted out. _Oh no! What am I thinking? I mean he needs to drop that smug attitude, but he is the master of this household. I swear he's the devil._ He looked shocked that a simple maid like her talked back to him. He smiled with a threatening look in his eyes and spoke in a hushed, firm tone.

 

"I'll take that as a challenge, my pretty ignorant maid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to move away from first person POV since I originally wrote this in first person. I realized that I write better in third person rather than first person and I hope that possible future chapters will move away from that perspective since I want to give you guys the best possible copy of this story. But this chapter is mainly from Orihime's POV. 
> 
> Fun fact: Beds and mattresses were hard to come by for the middle class and mattresses weren't really called mattresses but ticks (for lower class people) usually stuffed with straw and chaff. The cloth for the tick was called ticking and it developed into a strong, closely woven cotton which was often striped. When the tick was stuffed it became a mattress or mat. That's a little history lesson for you guys on bedding during the 18th Century. I'll leave a link down below if you guys are interested about bedding during this time period.
> 
> https://www.revolutionarywarjournal.com/colonial-mattresses/
> 
> If you guys were interested 1 shilling and 3 pence was about 35 pounds and converted to Canadian dollars would be about $58 bucks a month so you can guess how much the currency was different back then!
> 
> Here's what Ichigo's Mansion looks like from the outside:  
> https://www.narcity.com/u/2019/06/12/7480cf49b596f148dcb7cf11cafd608.jpg_1200x630.jpg
> 
> Orihime's Servant clothing:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/d5/f7/31d5f75a114f1a75ff44f475c70dba26.jpg
> 
> See you guys next week :)


	3. Things are not always what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! 
> 
> Here is chapter 3! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far and that you guys are enjoying your summer! I'm having a blast writing this story and posting the edited version on here instead of fanfiction. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Orihime stood shell shocked in front of her master confused and utterly embarrassed. She could feel her blood boiling in anger and shame; her hands shook as she tightened her hands into small fists as she tried to control her anger. Her head hung low in shame at the implications of his words and she tried to regain her composure. She took a deep breath willing her heart to calm down and sooth her rage. She needed to stand her ground to show that she had more self respect than he was giving her. Although she may be lower class, she had self respect and to have a noble trample all over her dignity as a woman was something she couldn't stand. Sora had taught her to have humility but stand her ground when it was appropriate. The difference in social class did not mean that he could just trample all over her and she wanted him to regard her as a worthy employee and not some common harlot.

 

"Very well my... lord, I'll take you up on that challenge of yours." Orihime challenged in a confident tone of voice as she stood taller and stared right into his eyes. Lord Kurosaki stood flabbergasted for a few seconds before bursting into laughter as he clutched his side in mirth and amusement at her reply.

 

"You are _very_ interesting, you're much more outspoken than I thought. Very well, I'll give you a week. If you can survive here without making a mistake and manage to meet up to my expectations, then I'll hire you." He chuckled. He grinned playfully and stood up from his seat at his desk and walked towards her with confident long strides. "You really are going to entertain me. I look forward to your effort, my pretty little maid." He goaded in a low tone as he invaded her personal space and leaned in so that there was only a few inches of distance between them. She could even feel his warm breath as it fanned onto her cheeks and she felt a blush creep onto her face in embarrassment at his close proximity and suggestive play on words.

 

"Today you will start with cleaning the library on the fourth floor. This should keep you busy." He instructed in a cold tone as he sauntered back towards his desk and sat down leisurely. The sudden change in his behaviour caused Orihime to feel like she was whip-lashed. She just couldn't pinpoint on how he was really like; he was an enigma. One second he was playful and the next cold as stone. When she didn't move from her spot, he sighed in irritation and crossed his arms then spoke.

 

"That will be all." He dismissed with a wave of his hand and a blank expression.

 

She squeaked and jolted then quickly bowed in respect and turned towards the door about to leave until she heard his abrupt, quick footsteps and saw his hand extend from behind her slamming against the door preventing it from opening. She froze with shock at his abrupt movements and she could feel his back pressing against her own and could feel the heat of his body seep into her clothes. He leaned in closer to her and she could feel him looming in as his breath fanned her right ear.

 

"Do your best... my little maid." He purred in a sweet tone that sent shivers down her body like electricity. She hastily grabbed the door handle and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She ran down the stairs until she reached the second floor, panting in both exertion and nervousness.

 

 _W-what was that? My heart was beating so fast. He surprised me. What does he mean that I'm interesting?_ Her face felt hot from his sudden advances and his words echoed in her ears. _Anyway I_ _ **have**_ _to work hard and prove him wrong._ She felt that all her energy had been drained already and the day had just begun. She was not looking forward to tangling herself with him anytime soon so with vigour she continued down the hallway and tried to retrace her steps to remember where the library was. She looked around until some of the vases and decorations looked familiar and finally felt that she was going in the right direction. She saw a grand pair of white doors with silver lion handles and ventured a guess that that was the library. She grabbed the cool handles and pushed the heavy doors with force and they groaned from the strain. The moment she walked inside she was dazzled by the size and beauty of the library. There were shelves among shelves filled with books, a tall ladder that almost looked about 12 feet tall, large stained class windows allowing the sunlight to gleam through, a spiral stair case and luxurious red sofas and fine crafted chairs with long mahogany tables for reading. In the middle of the room hung a sparkling chandelier with what seemed like pure diamonds. It was one of the most luscious looking libraries she had ever seen and she felt exhausted from thinking about how much work it would be just to dust and rearrange the books that littered the long tables.

 

It would be a pain having to climb the long ladders to place the books back in their right place, but she knew what had to be done and decided that the faster she got to work the better. She needed to distract her mind from her encounter with Lord Kurosaki and this was the perfect catalyst to do so. There were books scattered everywhere, dust, misplaced chairs and quills, and dirty tea cups lying everywhere. Clearly her lord was messy and a very lazy man since he didn't even feel the need to put anything back that he used. She sighed and knew that things would take longer to clean than she thought. She started the lounge area with the couches. She started to fold and rearrange any blankets that were thrown haphazardly onto the couch and wiped the table down with a cloth that she pulled out of her apron pocket. Once she was satisfied that there was no more dust she walked over to the fireplace and checked to see if there was any ashes or soot that needed to be swept from inside the hearth. Luckily there wasn't much so she swept it away and tidy up any soot that flew around with her ministrations.

 

She moved on to some of the tables and started with clearing some books away from the chairs; the books were face down and their spines were spread open which was clearly not good for maintaining the pristine condition of the book and putting them on their appropriate shelves. She climbed onto the ladder and squeezed the books back into their spot. It was a tight fit since there was so many books lining the shelves but she had to make do. Her eyes skimmed the many titles of the books and she ran her delicate fingers down the spine of some of the books. She could feel the smooth texture and she smiled to herself. Never had she had the privilege to see so many books in her life and she wanted to open each one and just read for hours on end.

 

She was dying to get her nose into one book and explore what world each one had to offer, but unfortunately reading was not a luxury she could afford, not to mention if her lord had caught her reading and not cleaning he would torment her to no end. She could tell that lord Kurosaki was a man of refined tastes just based on some of the titles of the books and knew that he was raised with a fine upbringing and the best education. Books on history and agriculture, business and art littered the shelves as well as popular novels from well known authors. She really wanted to see what else he had but shook her head to fend off her itching curiosity and returned to the task at hand. She then dusted on top of desks, shelves, and decorations that she could reach with the duster and wiped surfaces till they shined. As the time passed so did her energy. Before she knew it, three hours had passed and all she had managed to do was tidy the books and dust only the first floor of the library. _This is taking longer than I thought._ She brushed off the sweat that trickled down her forehead and paused for a mild break. She then heard the door open and saw Nel walk in with skip to her step.

 

"Hime-chan, why are you cleaning the library? Most new servants do small tasks first." She asked in a concerned tone as she placed a hand on hip and her face scrunched up in confusion.

 

"Kurosaki-sama asked me to clean the library." She replied lazily with a groan and stretched her arms and felt a bone crack back into place from the strain.

 

"He did? He must be going hard on you! He's so mean!" She whined playfully and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

 

"Well I've had worse. It's alright!" Orihime chirped in optimism and laughed it off with a cheerful smile.

 

"Charles told me you would be in here. I thought since I did most of my work, I could help you." She offered kindly with a rueful smile.

 

"I would appreciate that."

 

And with that they stopped their idle chatter and got to work. Nel started to sweep the carpet as Orihime walked up the stairs to the higher level of the library. The top of the library was more dusty and filled with more books as well as unwelcome spiders hanging on books and shelves as they dangled from their webs as if they were taunting her. She sighed and noticed the relatively dusty, dirty floor. Unlike the expensive carpet on the first floor, the second floor was made from wood and needed cleaning. She started with the easier part by dusting and tidying up the books. After another hour of washing and dusting, the library was finally in top shape. All that needed cleaning was the last pile of books to be put away. Orihime honestly felt worn out. Since the library had such a wide open space, dust loved to collect onto open surfaces and cling to books shelves and she underestimated the amount of work that had to be done. She felt satisfied with a hard days of work that she had managed to complete.

 

"Hime-chan!" Nel called from the lower part of the library , her voice echoing throughout the library.

 

"Yes Nel? Is there something wrong?"

 

"No. It's just I'm on dinner duty today. Its past five o'clock and I have to help prepare the master's meal. I'm sorry Hime. Will you be alright all by yourself with the rest?" She asked in a sweet, worried voice.

 

"Yes, thank you for all the help Nel-chan! I just have to put this last pile of books away and I'll help with dinner!" She called out.

 

"Kay!" Nel skipped down the hall and closed the door of the library as she left. Orihime turned her attention back towards her task and grabbed the heavy pile of books that needed to be placed on the top shelf. She heard the door echo open again and close shut and she twisted her head towards the direction of the noise.

 

"Nel, did you forget something?" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and after a moment saw lord Kurosaki walk up the last steps towards her as he leaned against the nearest book shelf and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face in amusement.

 

"You're **still** here? My, my, you have done a fine job. I'll compliment you on your determination and meticulous skills." He teased.

 

"Well this library is quite large for _**one**_ person to clean by themselves." She expressed slightly annoyed. He smirked in glee and looked at her with what seemed like intrigue.

 

She turned back around and shuffled the pile of books in her arms as she tried to adjust her hold of the ladder. She skimmed through the titles in her hand and tried to organize them based on subject matter and started to place the books in their rightful place. She heard lord Kurosaki shift and chuckle softly behind her and she turned her head and pouted at his giggling.

 

"Is something the matter my lord?" She grunted in annoyance as the pile of books in the crook of her elbow started to waver and she had to wobble to re-adjust herself to regain her balance.

 

"Nothing my dear." He sang in a light tone as his smile widened with mirth. She tilted her head in confusion and then turned back around and continued her task.

 

As she placed another book back, she saw a title of a book that caught her eye. She leaned in closer to inspect the title and then giggled lightly. 'Goody two-shoes' was written in golden letters across the spine and she smiled in nostalgia. She had read that book when she was young and had loved the story. Sora had saved a lot of his earnings in order to get it at the local bookstore and she remembered how hard he worked in order to get it for her. The story was honestly endearing; it was about a little girl named Margery Meanwell, who goes through life with only one shoe. When a rich gentleman gives her a complete pair, she is so happy that she tells everyone that she has "two shoes". Later, Margery becomes a teacher and marries a rich widower. The way she earned wealth served as proof that her virtuousness had been rewarded and Orihime remembered how happy she was when Sora had said that if she too worked hard, her good deeds would be rewarded one day. From then on, he always called her miss goody two-shoes and she loved the nickname since she felt she was being doted on.

 

"Found something interesting?" He interrupted gently. She turned to her left and looked down and she could see that he had walked over to the bottom of the ladder and was looking up at her.

 

"Ah, yes. This book just caught my attention is all. It brings back fond memories for me." She gushed brightly as she smiled down at him.

 

"Interesting, so you can read. Hm... well feel free to read it should you feel inclined to do so. That book belongs to my youngest sister and I have no need for it." He offered lightheartedly.

 

"Really? Well... thank you my lord." She mumbled bashfully. He nodded his head and she fiddled with the corner of one of the books in her hands; awkward silence penetrated the air and she felt the air shift to a comfortable atmosphere between them compared to this morning.

 

"If you don't mind, I must continue with my work." She whispered and turned back around. She carefully climbed higher on the ladder with the heavy pile of books tucked underneath her arms. As she climbed she missed a step and wobbled on the ladder; a high pitched squeal escaping her in shock.

 

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to fall would you? I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt." He mused in a sarcastic tone of voice.

 

"I-I'll be f-fine." She grunted as she struggled to climb further up. She wobbled and squeaked with shock as she almost lost her balance again.

 

"H-hey, be careful." He warned slightly concerned.

 

"D-don't worry. I can do this. I've done h-heavy lifting before. T-this—is part of my job." She stuttered slightly nervous as she was higher up than before and her line of sight was obscured by the piles of books. She climbed up one step higher on the ladder and missed the step and she felt her balance give away at the loss of footing. She felt her body gravitate and fall backwards. The books had flown out of her arms and her field of vision was filled with falling books as she fell down.

 

"WATCH OUT!" He yelled seven feet below her in genuine worry.

 

Before she knew it she was falling fast towards the floor and yelped in fear. She prepared herself to hit the floor until she felt something soft grab her before hitting the floor and heard a loud grunt and thump against the floor. For a moment everything was black until she slowly opened her eyes. The books were lying on top of her scattered everywhere and she was lying on top of lord Kurosaki. He had protected her from hitting the floor directly and he lay flat on his back with his large, sturdy hands slightly wrapped around her waist. His warm hands securely holding her. _H-he shielded me from the fall._

 

"Kurosaki-sama!" She yelled while turning towards him. He opened his squinted eyes and a small scowl was on his face.

 

"Now that was dangerous. Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He reminded coldly.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I was just—"

 

"Well it's alright, as long as nothing got broken." He interrupted.

 

"B-broken?" She questioned.

 

"Yeah, the shelf along with my head." He barked. _He wasn't even concerned about me at all!_

 

"But—I do have to admit that I'm somewhat glad you weren't hurt" He confessed. She stared at him with astonishment and confusion. "Well this position is quite beneficial to me and very bold of you. Don't you say?" He pointed out in a seductive way. She had just realized that she was almost sitting on top of him with her hands on his shoulders and her face was inches from his. She felt her face burn and jumped off him. He chuckled and slowly got up.

 

"There's no need for you to get so defensive." Orihime turned away from him swiftly from embarrassment and hastily picked up the books from the floor and placed them on top of a small table.

 

"T-thank you for-for protecting me from the f-fall." She whispered.

 

"So you don't hate me after all." He said in a serious tone. Her heart rate doubled with his words and her face burned with a slight blush.

 

"I—never said I disliked you. You're simply my master and if something had happened—" She stopped before midway in her sentence realizing what she was about to say. She shook with bewilderment as her knees trembled and face burned. He stared at her with an intimidating expression that seemed to push her back up until her back hit the nearest book self. He gently stepped towards her and stopped a few inches in front of her.

 

"Don't tell me you were concerned about me?" He boasted. She said nothing and only stared at the floor in attempt to hide her face and the line of vision from his empowering stare that seemed to read right into her heart. He inched in closer and raised her face with his warm hands.

 

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't concerned about you when you fell. I would find it annoying and above all infuriating if someone as simple minded as you were to fall for me. After all the distance between us is far beyond something you can reach." He coldly warned with a firm voice.

 

She gasped at his clipped tone and felt a sharp pain in her chest and felt belittled by his harsh words. Without another word, she ran passed him and down the stairs as fast as she could without looking back. She ran until she was standing near the kitchen door; her heart was pounding, face hot and her chest tight in sadness and anger. _How could he be so cruel? I never liked him and never will! But why do I feel like I'm in such despair?_ She breathed slowly trying to pace herself and calm her nerves. She marched into the kitchen without another thought and put his cruel words behind her. Nel, Yoruichi and a man she hadn't seen before were preparing what looked like stake with luxurious stew and herbs as they bustled about the kitchen in haste.

 

"AH! Hime you're done with the library?" Nel asked.

 

"Y-yeah, what can I do to help?"

 

"Well, you can take the tray and serve the master. We all have to be present during meals to serve." She informed.

 

"Okay." She murmured absently.

 

"But before we go, you need to meet another staff member! This here is Uryu Ishida; he's a new butler here!" Nel introduced enthusiastically. The man beside Nel was sharp looking, neat and above all gave a cold vibe. His raven hair was cut short and his glasses rested on his sharp thin nose. His blue eyes were cold as ice and his jawline was sharp and oval shaped, giving him a neat, regal look.

 

"N-nice to meet you Ishida-kun! I'm Orihime Inoue." She introduced herself nervously while bowing.

 

"Nice to meet you too." He greeted with an emotionless expression and tone of voice. _He seems like the complete opposite of me. I hope we can get along._ The dinner bell rand and she jolted up from surprise at the interruption.

 

"Looks like we better serve dinner to the master." Nel sang.

 

Nel and Ishida placed the stake and a bottle of expensive wine onto a silver tray and placed it on the trolley, wheeling out the freshly cooked meal into the dinning parlour. Orihime followed quickly behind them as they entered the dinning room. The table was filled with exotic fruit, mashed potatoes and other goods and candles lit the table with a soft light set with beautifully laced table cloths and pure silver utensils. There at the head of the table sat lord Kurosaki arrogantly waiting to be served. She avoided staring at him directly and instead stood near Nel, awaiting any instructions. Uryu served him with wine and Nel placed the silver tray of food in front of him. Charles stood near him to his right and Orihime simply watched and tried to avoid any eye contact. He started eating and everyone stood patiently in complete silence; the only thing that could be heard was the sound of his fork and spoon clanking against his plate. It was so quiet as he ate and the grandfather clock ticking softly behind him. Lord Kurosaki paused briefly and stared directly at Orihime meeting his piercing eyes with hers in a fierce glare. She felt her heart skip a beat and abruptly turned her head away. Suddenly he spoke in a commanding tone.

 

"I would like some more wine. Please do me the honor of pouring me some… Orihime." He suggested darkly. She jolted slightly from the way he called her name and dreadfully walked towards him. She grabbed the bottle and poured the blood red poison into his cup with shaking hands. As she settled the bottle back down onto the table he grabbed her wrist swiftly and startled her from the strength of his grip.

 

"Is—something the matter?" She said in a quiet, shaky voice.

 

"I just wanted to… thank you for your hard work." He commented in a sharp tone.

 

"Of course S-sir." She gulped.

 

He let her wrist go and she felt an icy chill run down her spine. Uryu observed them and turned his gaze towards Orihime. She blushed from the attention that the lord drew and walked back to her previous spot near Nel. The rest of dinner time was met with silence and without any further incidents. Dinner soon ended and she cleared the table and washed the dishes along with Nel and Yoruichi. After everything was settled, she sat down on a rickety old wooden chair in the kitchen and massaged her sore shoulders. The bell rang again and Charles soon entered the kitchen.

 

"The master has asked for some rose tee."

 

"I'll send it up." Yoruichi offered.

 

"No, he has asked that Ms. Inoue to do it. The rest of your duties are finished for Today. That will be all." Charles ordered and left.

 

She felt a sudden desire to simply avoid seeing the master again. Yoruichi and Nel exchanged confused looks and Uryu seemed annoyed. After preparing the tea, she hesitantly walked to the third floor to his study and knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

 

"Come in." His voice called out firmly. She carried the tray inside reluctantly and cautiously placed the tea on his desk gracefully.

 

"Will that be all?" She asked cautiously.

 

"No, it won't." He stood up from behind his desk, grabbed her hand forcefully, and pinned her against the wall with a harsh tug. His chest enclosed against hers and he loomed over her so much that she could feel the warmth radiating from him.

 

"W-what are you—"

 

"Don't confuse my earlier actions for affection and concern." He droned.

 

"What? Do you mean what happened in the library?" She exclaimed.

 

"Yes, ever since that incident, you have been cautious of me and seem to think I did it out of concern even though I explained once already that it was not." He explained.

 

"If that is all you wanted to say then let me go. There's no need to say it twice." She ordered boldly.

 

"No. Now that I have you, what should I do with you?" He taunted.

 

"What are you—"

 

"You shouldn't be so naive to think that I would call you here _just_ for tea did you? I thought I might tease you a bit since you're so innocent and fun to play with." He suggested menacingly. Her face burned with heat and she felt her chest squeeze as she tried to wiggle free, but his grasp was firm and strong.

 

"Let-let me go!" She urged in fear as she struggled in his hold.

 

"During dinner I wanted to torment you but now your reaction is even better. It's almost as if you're asking for it." He leaned in closer to her and whispered hotly in her ear.

 

"You naive little lamb, walking straight into the wolf's den will only make you end up being devoured. You should know that things are not always what they seem."

 

"What—are you saying? You're not making any sense! Please let me go!" She cried.

 

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He laughed devilishly. "Now then, what _**should**_ I do with you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, the book is actually real! I searched up actual children's books during the 18th Century and that particular book caught my eye since the story was too good to pass up and fit perfectly with Orihime's situation. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> See you all next week.


	4. He loves me, he loves me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I have returned with chapter 4! Since some of you guys were thirsty for the next chapter, I wanted to get this out for everyone before my birthday since I'm gonna be busy this weekend having fun. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I've also have been having troubles with my laptop so hopefully it'll survive long enough until the fall season so that I can buy another one. I'll let you guys know if I have to go on a mini hiatus IF MY LAPTOP dies since it's nearing its end :P

His words rung in the air and pierced her ears like cold winter air. His attitude and cold exterior did not express any sort of malice; it seemed that he was genuinely playing with her emotions and was getting pleasure from watching her squirm. She felt humiliated and embarrassed; he somehow was always ahead of her in this twisted game of chess that they were playing. He always knew the rules and what to do before she did and there seemed to be standards and rules that he made up as they continued this game of cat and mouse. This continuous game was getting on her nerves and she did not know what his intentions were which only confused her more. What would be gained from tormenting her so much? Why was he so peeved by her? The more she played this game with him the more she began to see that he was threatened by her somehow and that there was more to this pretense than she thought.

 

Perhaps if she tried to reason with him she could try to understand his reasoning for his treatment of her. Ever since she stepped foot into this household, she was met with hostility and anger from him and she wanted to know why. If she wanted answers she would have to play along, so she steeled her nerves and decided that she would have to play by his rules if she was to win this game.

 

"What would you like to do with me my lord?" Orihime jabbed with a sharp tone, her eyes as sharp as steel as she glared at him in defiance. At her words she noticed how his grip on her tightened and his face morphed into shock. Then his mouth upturned into a gleeful smile and his eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

 

"My, it seems like I underestimated you my dear. I was sorely mistaken to think that you would bend over so easily to a few sweet words. Your appearance is more misleading that I thought." He jested as he leaned in closer towards her. As if to tease her he started to play with a strand of her hair with his right hand and tugged on it lightly.

 

"I wonder how far you can keep up with this charade dear. Shall we test your limits?" He cooed suggestively as he brought her hair strands towards his lips and caressed it. "I wonder if you'll be able to handle it. I may just eat you." He goaded in her red ear. His close proximity and highly suggestive words were getting bolder and she wasn't feeling as confident as she did before.

 

Although she was a fully grown woman and she was educated on what went on between a man a woman, she had not experienced such affection or attention. This was a whole new playing field that she was thrown into and he was the judge, jury and executioner. She had never even been with a man before, so his flirtatious demeanour and affection threw her off completely. It made her bashful and she felt belittled that she felt giddy like a school girl. It was demeaning and she felt ashamed that she allowed such feelings to creep up on her without her consent. She had to remain strong and avoid his efforts at confusing her.

 

She stood her ground and stood completely still as she allowed him to continue to caress her face and play with her hair as she glared at him. His eyes bore into her own and he continued his playful actions. When she didn't show any reactions his actions became bolder as he leaned in towards her neck and breathed in her scent. She could feel his lips hovering over her skin as his hot breath fanned her neck and a chill ran down her body in pleasure. This was new territory and it was both delightful and scary to be thrown into uncharted waters.

 

"Hmm, truly exquisite. Your scent could drive any man mad. Tell me, how many have you seduced with this body of yours I wonder?" He provoked as he nosed the skin of her neck.

 

"I-I haven't, I wouldn't." She stuttered. She shivered and her knees began to feel weak from his teasing lips and sultry words.

 

"Oh, well it looks like you were telling the truth seeing as how you're practically melting from my touch. You're more innocent than I thought." He murmured hotly. His grip on her waist and his hands were like grape vines; strong and titillating as his hands hovered over her and crawled up her body suggestively.

 

"P-please let me go." She insisted as she whimpered.

 

"Seeing you struggle so innocently makes me want to tease you even more." He tightened his grip on her hands and leaned in the last inch and made contact with her neck.

 

"What are you—" She was cut off at his sudden kiss against her skin. His hot lips pressed softly against her skin and teased her sending bolts of electricity down her body.

 

His lips were warm and soft making the contact all the more pleasurable. She blushed and felt dazed from his touch. He grinned and she could feel his smug smile across her skin as he pinned her hands above her head in a vice like grip. With his free hand, he gently stroked her waist and made his way to her corset strings on the back of her clothes. He pulled on one string tantalizingly slow and she felt the corset loosen slightly. At the feel of her corset loosen her knees almost gave way and her skin burned from his touch; her heart racing in madness at his slow pace. She wanted him to hurry and she couldn't bare his teasing, she wanted him in this moment and groaned in frustration. He jolted from the noise and she blushed from shame. If this continued, she would surrender to him and she couldn't allow that. All her morals and principals would be shattered; as a woman she must remain pure and her honor towards her family and brother would be broken. 

 

"STOP!" She urged. He paused briefly then spoke in a menacing tone.

 

"What's the matter? I thought you were up for a challenge?" She froze at his cold words.  She felt ashamed at her weak resolve and for resigning to the intoxicating moment. She had to remember that he saw this a game and his flirting was nothing more than a form of jesting.

 

"ENOUGH!" She bellowed in anger and pain. With all her might she pushed him off of her then slapped him on his right cheek with all her might. The sound loud as his head twisted in the direction of the impact.

 

"Don't think me as being weak! I will NOT give in, I will NOT back down and I certainly don't bow down to anyone! Especially you." She protested in defiance. She vowed to herself that she would never allow herself to succumb to someone like lord Kurosaki. That she would never dishonour her brother and that she would never bring shame onto her name so long as she lived. Her words echoed throughout the room and she panted in rage. He touched his red, swollen cheek then hollered with laughter seconds later.

 

"HAHAHAHA! You're going to be more fun than I thought. I assumed you to be a woman who would succumb to passion, but I was wrong." He mused as he rubbed his sore cheek. "I look forward to this challenge. Let the best man win." He dared with a smile on his face.

 

She felt her blood boil with rage and swiftly turned around, opened the door and slammed it shut as she dashed out of the room. She ran down the hall to the stairs and out into the courtyard. The night air was cool against her hot skin and flushed face. _He was just toying with me the whole time. He was just looking at it as a challenge. How could he? He's co cruel._ She paused and remembered his touch against her neck and shivered. _Everywhere he kissed me burns._ She squatted to the ground and hugged her knees. _What's happening to me?_ Her chest felt like it was going to burst until she heard footsteps approach from behind.

 

"Inoue-san?" She briskly turned around to see who snapped her out of her daze to find Uryu standing in front of her in question.

 

"I-Ishida –kun!" He gave her a puzzled look then stretched his hand out to her.

 

"Here, let me help you up." He offered politely.

 

"Thank you." She graciously took his hand and stood up. His cold hand providing further stability from her hot skin and her raging mind.

 

"What were you doing out here?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses and waited patiently for her answer.

 

"Hiding from the devil!" She exclaimed in irritation as she frowned.

 

"D-Devil? Inoue-san are you alright?" He doubted.

 

"Y-yes! Sorry Ishida-kun, I just came out to get some air." She chirped as she tried to defuse his doubt and suspicion. His face scrunched up into a confused yet relieved expression.

 

"Well I'm heading back to the mansion. Get back inside before it gets too late." He warned in light tone as he shook his head.

 

"Yes! See you tomorrow!" Uryu steadily walked back into the darkness towards the mansion and his footsteps followed behind him. _I must remain calm. What happened tonight meant_ _ **nothing.**_ _Tomorrow—things will get back to normal._ She thought as she reassured herself.

 

After running back to the servant's quarters, her mind felt at peace as she walked up the stairs and the soft glow of the candle light peeked underneath the door and illuminated the hallway in orange. She opened the door to find Nel and Yoruichi already changed into their night gowns ready to sleep as they lay on their beds and were whispering softly as they gossiped.

 

"Hime-chan what took you so long?" Nel wondered as she fiddled with her braided hair.

 

"Sorry I was held up." Orihime sighed in exhaustion.

 

"Well hurry up to bed! Lights are to be out by ten sharp!" After washing her face and changing to her night gown, she combed her hair then tied the long strands to avoid any knots in the morning and hopped into bed and blew out the candle by the bedside.

 

"Night." She rested her head against the soft pillow and started to recollect the day's events. Suddenly lord Kurosaki's words popped into her head. "I thought you were up for a challenge?" Her heart skipped a beat at remembering his touch and her face burned from embarrassment. _Forget that! It—it didn't meaning anything!_ She brushed away such thoughts and closed her burning eyes. Soon her body started to feel at ease and her mind slipped away.

 

* * *

 

 

"Orihime." A voice whispered. _What? Who-who is it?_ She felt warm as the man's voice drifted into the air.

 

"Orihime." Lord Kurosaki was standing in his office smiling at me. _So he can smile._

 

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, almost softly like a lover would. Her hand tingled from his touch and his hand fit perfectly into hers, like a puzzle piece. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips gently; the touch was teasing and the pace was slow. She felt his firm yet hot lips against her and let herself embrace his kiss, enjoying the feeling that it brought in its wake. As they broke away from their kiss her body felt cold then she saw his face darken and deform. His eyes became red, his teeth sharp; his face morphing into a gruesome creature.

 

"I caught you my little lamb." He growled. He lunged at her with his long teeth exposed then—

 

"AHHH!" She screamed as she jumped awake realizing she was still in her bed. Her chest heaved as she panted and her back was wet with sweat, her body was cold and her hands quivering as she gripped the sheets tightly, trying to grasp onto reality.

 

"Hime-chan!" Nel and Yoruichi blurted out in concern as they rushed over towards her, almost tripping over their own nightgowns and bed sheets.

 

"What happened? Orihime are you alright?" Yoruichi asked in fear; her long hair tangled and her bright eyes almost glowing in the dark.

 

"Y-yes. I'm s-sorry, it was only a nightmare." She stuttered as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead and rubbed her eyes.

 

"Oh thank God. You gave me a heart attack. Jeez don't scare me like that." Yoruichi mumbled.

 

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

 

"Hime-chan?" Nel looked at her with worry and instantly hugged her; her embrace strong, almost bone crushing. "Don't worry Hime-chan, if there's anything you want to talk about we're here for you."

 

"Nel-chan. Thank you." She smiled then got up from the bed.

 

"Well let's get to work! We've got a lot to do today."

 

The three maids quickly brushed their hair; Nel and Yoruichi fighting playfully as they pushed each other in front of the tiny dresser mirror and giggling as they did. Then put their uniforms on and ate breakfast which Nel had told Orihime was mostly of either gruel or oatmeal, if they were lucky they could eat eggs and toast with blueberry jam, but that was on one of the more luckier days, then made their way towards the mansion. Charles was already in the kitchen brewing tea for the lord, he paid them no mind and only bowed his head in light greeting. Nel started making the lords breakfast of an English muffin along with eggs and toast. Yoruichi started with the dishes and Uryu was out front trimming the bushes; his tall lanky form could be seen from the small kitchen window as he would walk by as he trimmed.

 

"I'll dust and clean the bedrooms." Orihime offered as she set about to complete her task and went to grab the feather duster along with fresh cleaning cloths.

 

She grabbed the feather duster, a pail, some clean cloths and polishing ointment and headed upstairs towards the guest rooms. She started dusting book shelves and cleaned the bathrooms, swept the floor and cleaned the windows till they shined. After finishing the first floor she headed to the second. Unlike the first and third floors, the second floor was quite gloomy. The carpet lost most of its colour, the wallpaper was faded and there were no windows to lighten the area. Paintings of a man with black, short hair and a small beard dressed in fancy suits filled the hallway and she stopped in front of one that drew her attention. There was the man with black hair, dark coloured eyes and a content smile on his face with his arms gently wrapped around a women's waist. She had the same strange hair colour as her own and lord Kurosaki, however the colour was a shade or two lighter; it was long and draped over her shoulders like cascading grape vines around a tree. She was smiling and her eyes almost shined with light. She wore a beautiful lavender, purple ball gown with sparkling pearls around her thin, pale neck. Orihime assumed that she must be lord Kurosaki's mother and she soon felt a smile creep its way onto her face at the serene moment that was captured so easily with such elegant brush strokes.

 

 _She's beautiful._ She glanced back once more at the happy couple then proceeded to the first door on her left. Somehow standing before it she could sense a dark, cold air surrounding the area. She was hesitant to step in but her duties persuaded her decision. With careful movements she grabbed the handle and opened the door and it groaned as it opened, making the gloomy feeling more prominent. Inside, dust covered the room, books were piled onto a large desk while others were scattered on the floor; some were open while others were half open, left to collect dust and the pages almost seemed wilted and dead. Quills and pages of old notes were cluttered all over, some were in piles and stakes that seemed ready to topple over. _This is even worse than the library._ She walked towards the desk and skimmed through the pages and books out of curiosity. The books had diagrams of the human body, medical and scientific formulas and even descriptions of medical tools that she was unfamiliar with. Clearly they were all medical texts and she assumed that Lord Kurosaki, at the head of the family, was a doctor of some kind. She continued to skim through the pages of texts and looked around the desk.

 

Orihime's eyes stopped on a picture of a family. The same couple she saw earlier were sitting by a garden at a white table and a child was running after a butterfly. She looked more closely at the boy and noticed the same unruly, short, untidy hair and was shocked. _This—is lord Kurosaki._ He was laughing ecstatically and his arms were stretched reaching for the butterfly. _I've never seen him so happy. Is this really the same man? He's—so cute._ She giggled at his expression and at his smile. He seemed more playful and at ease with the world around him and his small round face was one of pure joy and elation. His parents watched him in amusements and their expressions showed their love for him. The complete change of this moment that was captured made Orihime even more intrigued with her master. He seemed so carefree and innocent, which was a complete difference to his cold, playful, cruel demeanour that she had witnessed during her stay here. What had happened to have caused so much change in one person she wondered.

 

"What are you doing in here?" A threatening, angry voice growled. His voice and presence completely shocked her as she turned around and saw the most furious expression on lord Kurosaki's face. His eyes were dark, cold and hateful and his brow was cross. His eyes normally shinned a chocolate colour hue, but from where she stood and the dim lighting his eyes almost seemed black and were filled with anger.

 

"The—door was open. I was just cleaning." She responded meekly in fear.

 

"How did you get in here? This room is off limits!" He barked as he stomped his way over to her in haste.

 

"I'm-I'm sorry. Nobody told me that I wasn't permitted to enter here. I apologize for my indiscretion my lord." She defended as she squirmed under his intense glare. He pushed her towards the door and out the room then grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut with so much force that the hallway echoed with the noise. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small, golden key then locked the door.

 

"This room is off limits, do you understand?" He warned and turned to her with a frightening scowl to make his point clear.

 

"Y-yes." She squeaked. His eyes pierced hers and she looked away in shame at being reprimanded.

 

"I **hate** nosy women like you. Stop sniffing around and get back to work." He ordered and with that he turned around and left briskly without another word.

 

"I wasn't—" She couldn't even finish her sentence as he left and she realized her position and could practically feel his anger radiating from his retreating back. Her body trembled as she feared his sudden dark aura he emitted.

 

 _What's with him? One minute he is joking, the next he is so frightening._ He turned around and walked down the hall towards the stairs to the third floor and disappeared. She suddenly felt the urge to know more about his past. _I wonder what that room was. He got defensive when I saw that picture. Does he hate his family? I wonder what I could do to ease his pain._ She felt a tinge of pain in her chest and her feelings of anger subsided. _Maybe there's more to him than I thought._ Her opinion of him just being a scandalous man eased _. All right I'll give him another chance. If he wants to tease me, then I'll gladly accept his challenge. He may hate me, he may find me bothersome but I believe he's a good person at heart._ Suddenly her mind froze. _What did—I just—_

 

"Inoue-san?"

 

"Eh!" Orihime jumped from the shock of her name being called.

 

"Ishida-san. I'm sorry was I in your way?" She asked as she fiddled with her clothes and her hands in embarrassment.

 

"No. Are you alright? You were spacing out the other day and just now. You look pale."

 

"Yes I'm fine." She assured with a tender smile.

 

"Well Charles told me to tell you that the master is going out on business and that he'll be back later this evening." He informed.

 

"Oh." _I'm kind of glad. I don't want to see him right now._ "Well better get back to work! There's still lots to do!" She cheered over enthusiastically.

 

Uryu bowed and left to carry on with his duties. The remainder of the day Orihime was tasked to assort the furniture, wash the floors, dust and tidy the lord's study. She kept her mind busy to avoid facing the conflicting feelings about her encounter with the master earlier. The change in his behaviour and the picture that she saw was lingering in her mind as she tried to grasp the sudden change in his attitude.

 

"Hime-chan, I wanted to let you know I finished the laundry and that you have to change the master's bed sheets." Nel informed Orihime as she interrupted her trail of thoughts.

 

"Okay! Thanks Nel-chan." Orihime acknowledged.

 

She went up the stairs and walked towards her master's room on the third floor. _This is the first time I've been in his room._ His room was luxurious with expensive silk sheets and furniture. The large four poster bed was covered in silk sheets and trailed down towards the floor and the bed frame was decorated with elaborate decorations of dancing elk and vines that wove around the headboard. She walked down the hall towards the silk closet and grabbed a clean set of sheets and was in the young master's room changing the bed sheets. She stood at the foot of his bed with her back facing the door to his room. She spread out the clean sheets and started to change the pillow cases then unfolded the mattress sheets when she felt something behind her lift her dress. She abruptly turned around and gave out a small squeak in her distress. She turned to find lord Kurosaki standing behind her with a devilish smile planted on his face.

 

"Oh! Kurosaki-sama you're back!" She greeted.

 

"Hmmm… you're _**still**_ here?"

 

"Yes. Forgive me if I'm intruding, but I must finish up my duties Sir. It is after all what you hired me for." She admitted quietly.

 

"You're too naive."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Is that the only reason you thought I hired you for?" He sternly questioned.

 

"Of course. That is the only reason I would think." She questioned. He was silent for a few minutes as he simply observed her. The air felt heavy and her heart beat quickened at the shift in the atmosphere and the lingering questions that she had. He took a few steps towards her; his face empty and eyes cold as he approached her slowly.

 

"I see a young maiden in my room wearing something so exposing," He paused and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine from the purr of his voice and the suggestive nature of his words, "Do you know what that means to me?" He lifted his strong hand and she flinched. He smirked, then placed his hand on her right cheek and stroked her face tenderly. Her face tingled at his warm touch and he leaned in close to her.

 

"It means I can have you all to myself." He whispered into her ear and her heart stopped and she could feel her body freeze.

 

"I-I have t-things I need to attend to." She backed away and dashed for the door but he intercepted her and shut the door blocking her way towards freedom.

 

"Don't run away like you did **last** time." He ordered.

 

She tried to slip past him but she felt his tight grasp on her wrist and felt his force as he gently swung her around. Orihime's back hit the door with a light thud. He had a firm hold of both her hands and pinned them at each side against the door. His eyes were overpowering and fierce as he pinned her. He leaned in closer so that their noses almost touched and locked his eyes onto hers.

 

"You're different somehow from all the other women I have met. There's something about you that— _ **irritates**_ me." He confessed with a slight growl to his voice as his face turned into a displeased, irritated expression.

 

She jumped at his fierce words and felt threatened. Before she could even resist let alone respond, he gently kissed her neck just behind her ear and she felt surprised and warm from the touch. She shivered at the sudden impact between them and her body felt light and her head dizzy. Her whole body shivered and goose bumps appeared at the back of her neck and arms at the feel of pleasure. He smirked at the reaction and kissed her neck again to tease her further, enjoying watching her as she unravelled from his touch alone. She groaned and tried to break free from his strong hold. He moved down towards her chest and kissed her just above her right breast.

 

"P-please, Kurosaki-sama—stop." She whimpered. He chuckled at her loss of power and her body went limb and she gave up trying to resist his sweet touches. She let her body loosen and felt powerless. Her cheeks flared with heat and her heart skipped a few beats.

 

"That's a good girl." He cooed.

 

He played around with the laces of her corset and licked her neck. He leaned in for a hot kiss and she felt his forceful, rough lips against hers and she was shell shocked. She felt his tongue force its way into her mouth as he probed her lips open and he pressed in to deepen the kiss, making it all the more pleasurable for the both of them as they slotted their lips together. His tongue explored her mouth and she could feel that her body felt like it was on fire. She broke free from his passionate kiss and panted from the lack of air and sudden rush.

 

"It seems I won this round." He gloated in a hushed tone.

 

She felt dazed and shocked all at once. _He—just kissed me_. Her face burned and her heart pounded wildly. She could not believe that he would dare to do such a thing to someone of such low status like herself. He had broken the appropriate social boundaries that were built in society just from a mere kiss and she could not fathom what his reasoning was for doing such a thing. It was unimaginable and unheard of, yet the act of doing something so taboo had been so pleasurable; the fear of being caught and the secrecy of the act was tantalizing but she knew that she would have to face the consequences sooner or later. He stared at her for a brief moment taking in her confused expression and innocence. His golden, brown eyes felt like they could see through her heart and she couldn't bare to look at his overpowering eyes so she looked down to hide her embarrassment. He slowly leaned in once more and his hot breath gently grazed her lips and time felt as if it had stopped. The bell of the front door broke the spell he had cast on her and she was brought back to reality.

 

"I-I'll g-get the d-door." Orihime spluttered. She dashed out of his room, down the stairs and into the hallway. Her legs trembled and her lips burned from the kiss and she could feel his lingering touches ghost over her skin. _What—just happened?_ She touched her lips fondly tracing them as she remembered his warm lips against her own. She shook her head and got a grip of her surroundings. _I'll deal with that later, first I have to open the door._ She ran towards the front door and opened it slowly and was stunned to find a young woman with black, short hair and purple eyes standing confidently before her.

 

"I'm here to see Kurosaki Ichigo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that my laptop has been having issues so I hope that I can post another chapter or 2 before it completely dies and then I'll have to buy another new one. Fingers crossed that it'll survive long enough until I buy a new one :P 
> 
> BTW the page break was Orihime's dream :) 
> 
> See you guys next week?


	5. Two Different Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> First off I would like to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review and actually sub and read this. Thank you guys to much. Luckily my laptop is still alive and it looks like it'll live long enough until I get a new one so sorry for the delay in updates. I try to update at least once every week or 2 so I'm trying to keep up the updating schedule consistent to be every week or 2. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

For a few moments Orihime stood completely flabbergasted at the sight before her. The woman before her was petite in stature but her confident aura made up for her small height. It demanded an air of importance and strength that Orihime had recognized in only the most dignified of upper class ladies that she would have the opportunity to see whenever she was serving those above her.

 

The woman smiled in a playful matter and she was indeed quite beautiful. Her raven long hair and small, round purple eyes stood out against her pale skin. She wore a beautifully crafted evening dress of a lavender shade that trailed down her frame and wore white lace gloves. Her extravagant pearl necklace and jewellery shined brightly and her hair was decorated with bright blue feathers and ornaments that matched her eyes.

 

"May I come in?" She inquired with a slight giggle to her voice.

 

"Um, yes come in. He's in his study." Orihime informed her as she bowed and closed the door after her.

 

She stepped right in without delay and with elegance walked towards the hallways, her fancy dress shoes echoing throughout the hall and she escorted her up the stairs towards the master's study. They walked in silence and Orihime felt slightly uncomfortable with the lingering heavy atmosphere that lingered between them.

 

"You must be new here since I've never seen you before." She interrupted the silence with a light tone.

 

"Ah yes madam, I'm the new maid here; I'm Orihime. It is a pleasure and honour to meet you my lady." Orihime introduced politely with a bow and turned to her in respect.

 

"Oh my name is Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki household. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Orihime." She smiled. "Though I must say you're quite the beauty. I wonder how Ichigo is fairing with having someone like you in his household.  He must have his hands full." She teased innocently.

 

"I'm sorry?" Orihime squeaked bashfully.

 

"Nothing, nothing at all." She laughed softly as she continued walking almost as if she knew where she was going and let Orihime ponder on her words.

 

 _Who is she? She's pretty but something tells me that she's having fun teasing me._ Orihime thought as we walked in silence. As they approached the study Orihime's stomach felt like it had butterflies as she recalled the heated kiss she shared with her master only moments ago. Her face burned as they inched closer towards his study.

 

"Wait here please." Orihime instructed then turned to the door and her hand hovered and shook slightly before she knocked on the door.

 

"What is it?" Mr. Kurosaki barked.

 

"Um there's someone here to see you Sir." She announced shyly.

 

"Send them in." Orihime opened the door for Miss Kuchiki and she walked in gracefully. Orihime closed the door and waited in silence as the two of them shared a rather intense glare with each other before anyone spoke.

 

"Good afternoon Mr. Kurosaki. It's been a while hasn't it?" She greeted sweetly with a devilish grin on her face.

 

"Yes. How may I be of assistance Miss. Kuchiki?" Mr. Kurosaki droned as he leaned back in his chair.

 

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me to dinner this afternoon?" She suggested forcefully.

 

"Dinner? I'm afraid I must decline that most-gracious offer." He spelled out menacingly.

 

"You still have not responded to my brother's proposal. It would be awfully rude of you to simply pass such a generous offer." She emphasized. "After all it has been a few years since the last time I saw you. You've grown Ichigo. We have much to catch up on, you and I." She suggested as she turned towards Orihime with a glint in her eye and a playful smug expression on her face. His face and shoulders tensed in irritation and frustration at her words and he thought for a moment then spoke.

 

"Inoue, please tell the rest of the staff that Miss. Kuchiki will be staying for dinner with us tonight." He gritted through his teeth.

 

Suddenly the room felt heavy and to avoid his gaze Orihime bowed and closed the door after leaving quickly. _What was that? The air felt so suffocating. I wonder what deal she offered?_ She felt an abrupt sharp pain ache in her chest and found herself worrying at the sudden turn of events _. He-he doesn't mean anything to me. He-can't. We are from two different social classes. What we are doing is dangerous._ She convinced myself. _I never even had a chance anyway._ She concluded. She stood firmly and decided this was for the best, then ignored the knot twisting in her stomach. She steadily made her way to the kitchen to try to distract herself with work. As she entered she saw Nel and Yoruichi busying themselves with washing and cleaning.

 

"Hey Orihime. You came just in time to help with the dishes." Yoruichi offered. Orihime paused and tired to speak but words did not escape her lips. She then swallowed and forced the words out.

 

"Kurosaki-sama has instructed that Miss. Kuchiki will be joining him to dinner tonight." She announced grimly. Almost instantly the whole room went silent. Everyone froze from shock at the revelation of Mr. Kurosaki's drastic change in behaviour.

 

"He-what?" blubbered Nel as she almost dropped a wet plate that she had in her hands right back into the studs and soapy water in the sink.

 

"He actually agreed to have dinner with a woman?" Yoruichi stammered, her eyes wide and her face morphed into genuine shock.

 

"Yes. I'm sorry am I missing something?" Orihime wondered at the the sudden commotion everyone was making it out to be.

 

"No it's just Mr. Kurosaki almost never invites people over. Even when he does it's mostly for business. He's never had a get together with a woman before. At least not in a long time." Explained Yoruichi.

 

"Who is the woman who came in again?" Nel asked.

 

"She said her name was Rukia Kuchiki from the Kuchiki household." Orihime recalled with a slight frown.

 

"Oh well that explains everything then. She's an old playmate and acquaintance of his. Hopefully this visit will do him some good, especially with how cranky he has been the last few months." Yoruichi dismissed softly with a laugh.

 

 _Well that does explain a few things, but not how she was observing me and suggesting things_. Orihime thought to herself. Without another thought they stopped their gossiping and continued their work. As the day went on Orihime saw Miss. Kuchiki wherever she went and that only seemed to confuse her. She happened to bump into her in the library, the garden and the guest room. Each time she would study Orihime's reactions and behaviour until she would leave from the uncomfortable atmosphere. Orihime felt like she was being put on display and that didn't bode well with her. For some reason she felt that Miss Kuchiki was following her. Maybe she was reading too much into things, but whenever she was caught staring at the young lady, miss Kuchiki would smile knowingly and turn her attention elsewhere. Almost as if she knew what Orihime was thinking. Finally when Orihime went to the garden to tell Uryu to water the flowers she saw her sitting quietly at the table by the nearest flower bed eyeing Orhime, so without another thought she mustered enough courage to ask her about her sudden interest in her own comings and goings.

 

"Um.. miss Kuchiki...may I inquire something from you?" Orihime asked nervously as she played with the hem of her apron.

 

"Yes please go on." She mused.

 

"Are you a long time acquaintance of Lord Kurosaki?"

 

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time now. However I hadn't seen him in two years since he was away on business. He's changed a lot since I've last seen him. I wonder what caused such a change in him. Do perhaps know what that could be Orihime?" She goaded lightheartedly.

 

"...No my lady." Orihime whispered bashfully as she recalled his flirtatious behaviour towards her the past few days.

 

"I see, what a shame. He's really became a softie since I last visited him. Not to mention that there seems to be something preoccupying his mind. I swear he needs a woman in his life to ease some of that pent up frustration that he has." She prodded with a teasing tone of voice as she eyes Orihime under her bangs.

 

Orihime blushed at the insinuations and her crude words. Normally ladies are refined in both their words and actions, however lady Rukia seemed to be more of a carefree spirit. She did not seem to worry too much about her words and was rather blunt in her words, which Orihime seemed to quite admire in the woman. She wished that at times she too could be as outspoken and free with her words and actions.

 

"Still to think that Ichigo has become so absent minded I wonder what could have happened." She pushed. "I've known Ichigo longer than you have. I know that he has always been...rash. I know that he wouldn't have hired someone as gentle as you. I also know that there is something more going on between the two of you from the way he has been pushing me away and from your worried expression before in the study and now." She smirked joyfully.

 

Orihime's heart quickened and her body froze from her accusations and she felt shocked at what Rukia could be implying. "There is nothing going on. I don't know what you are insinuating but Mr. Kurosaki and I have a simple relationship of employer and employee." Orihime clarified with a stuttering voice. She stood up from her seat and walked towards Orihime until she was only a few inches from her.

 

"A 'Simple relationship' you say? Interesting. From the look of things it doesn't seem to be that simple my dear. You are from two different worlds. I can understand your reluctance and hesitance towards pursuing your desires, but you should know that Ichigo is a man of high caliber. He desires things he cannot have freely due to his social status and he was once a free spirited man who was revered and kind to all. I feel that having you around will change that. Perhaps he needs to get a bit wild to loosen up, don't you think?" She suggested gleefully with a hearty laugh.

 

She smiled knowingly at Orihime and shook her head almost as if she was thinking that they were being silly and walked away leaving beind the smell of lavender and suggestive words in her wake. Orihime felt her legs tremble and her heart pound madly in her chest. _Wild? What could she possibly be saying about my desires?  I know the difference in our classes. I know how distant the space is between us. That I'll never be able to reach him. I understand yet-I feel as if my heart is about to break_. _It can never be between us._ _So what does she mean by insinuating that we could be together?_ She felt her eyes burn, threatening to tear up with unshed tears. Her vision blurred and she turned around to hide from her embarrassment until she bumped into the one person who she wanted to avoid at the moment.

 

"Found you." Mr. Kurosaki purred softly. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from running away.

 

"Let go of me!" Orihime whimpered in fear at being caught in the open right after lady Rukia had just finished suggesting such inappropriate things about them. It made her imagination run wild and she felt ashamed for getting so worked up.

 

"No. I want to explain things before you go running off." He admitted honestly. Orihime gazed at his eyes to try to figure out his intentions and she could see his honesty in his chocolate orbs.

 

"There's nothing to explain." She muttered glumly. His grip on her wrist tightened and she was surprised at this simple action.

 

"Please." He uttered earnestly. "I had nothing to do with this situation. I was- _am_ in a small predicament and as of late this issue rose until I could no longer ignore it."

 

"You have no obligation to tell me. Please let me go." Orihime begged.

 

He said nothing as his grip slowly loosened. As soon as her hand was free she ran, she ran as fast as she could, away from him, away from her growing feelings for this man who torments her so. _I've had enough._

 

As evening drew nearer Orihime made it her priority to avoid the lord as much as possible. Any attempt at the two of them being alone was warded off at Orihime's constant vigilance. She continued to occupy herself with work and small talk with Nel, Yoruichi and Uryu.

 

Finally it was late evening and everyone bustled in the kitchen preparing dinner. She rang the dinner bell and everyone gathered in the dining room. Ichigo took his seat at the head of the table and Rukia sat at the other end. Uryu and Nel placed silver platters down and Yoruichi poured the wine. Orihime placed bread and fresh fruit onto the table. Mr. Kurosaki glanced over at Orihime at that instant that she had placed the butter down onto the table. She averted her gaze to the table and swiftly left. As they began to eat Orihime took note to simply stand quiet and avoid any confrontation at all.

 

"So Miss. Kuchiki, how long do you intend to grace us with your-company?" Mr. Kurosaki bluntly taunted.

 

"Until we have settled the matter at hand." She retorted back. "And stop referring me as 'miss' it's annoying and we're closer than that don't you think?" She taunted.

 

Nel and Yoruichi exchanged worried expressions. Silence fell between the lord and lady Rukia, all that was heard was the clanking of silverware. Then Rukia spoke again.

 

"Are you aware of the upcoming ball at Mr. Urahara's, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia announced, breaking the uncomfortable mood that had settled between the two of them.

 

"Yes I'm well informed thank you." He cut off.

 

"Will you be attending?" She pressed as she took a sip of wine.

 

"Presumably." He replied in a dull tone as he stabbed the meat on his place with his fork rather aggressively.

 

"Excellent. It would provide the perfect opportunity to further discuss our arrangement." She implied as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked over towards Orihime was a smirk and a slight wink. Orihime jostled at her action and felt even more confused.

 

Orihime observed Kurosaki's irritated facial expression and wondered why he was persistent in refusing her advances. _I thought they were going to be engaged._ Rukia noticed her sudden interest and turned her attention towards Orihime.

 

"Something the matter?" She inquired in feigned innocence.

 

"N-nothing at all ma'am." Orihime squeaked in embarrassment at getting caught gawking at her. Rukia turned her attention back towards the lord with a smug smile and a sharp glint in her eyes almost as if she figured something out and seemed to be pleased with her findings.

 

"It's a shame that you don't have your own date to the ball, unfortunately you're stuck with me. I can't say that it's not unexpected given your horrible behaviour but I would have thought that by now you'd have a lovely lady in your arms. It seems that the young lord isn't such a catch after all." Rukia insulted proudly as she continued to eat and seemed to be waiting for his reaction.

 

Mr. Kurosaki's scowl grew more murderous with her words as he glared down at his plate and refused to respond to her goading. Rukia seemed to find that irritating since her facial expression turned sour as if she was disappointed at his ability to refrain from her taunting and was upset that she didn't get the reaction she wanted out of him. She then grabbed her wine glass and stirred the wine inside by spinning her glass slowly with languid movements then spoke. 

 

"Tell me Ichigo, do you really plan to stay single for the rest of your life? You do know that many people are wondering about your personal tastes as well as questioning your... ability to perform as a husband." She purred in a suggestive tone of voice.

 

"Rukia! I hardly think that this is a topic for discussion during dinner don't you?" He growled lowly as he glared at her in anger.

 

"Oh relax Ichigo. You're such a prude. It's no wonder why you're still so innocent at your age. I mean a man of twenty three should already be married but you're still a bachelor. It really begs to question if you're able to perform your nightly duties towards a woman doesn't it?" She jabbed loudly.

 

"Enough!" He yelled as he slammed his fork onto the table loudly, the tips of his ears blood red. "What are you getting at Rukia?" He hissed.

 

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm asking you if you have someone you desire or not?" She stressed as she placed her glass back onto the table as her expression turned rather serious.

 

"At this rate you and I will be engaged within a month. Tell me Ichigo, will you be able to perform to my standards?" She prodded rather darkly. "Is this what _you_ want?"

 

He sighed and rubbed his closed eyes as if he was tired then leaned back in the dinning chair. Nobody spoke a word as they witnessed the scene before them. The topic of discussion was one that was of a private nature so having it displayed so out in the open was rather uncomfortable and Orihime was rather flabbergasted at Rukia's forwardness. Clearly she was a woman who didn't waste any time and liked to get to the point. Her words were sharp like that of a blade and she was upfront with her accusations and intentions. Mr. Kurosaki placed his right hand over his face, almost shielding it from view them mumbled under his breathe. His words were muffled and incomprehensible.

 

"What was that?" She prodded as she grinned darkly.

 

"I do! I have someone I'm interested in, happy now?" He barked rather loudly; his face crimson and his brow furrowing in shame.

 

Rukia looked stunned and everyone stood flabbergasted from his words. Not a sound could be heard as a thick silence filled the air and the tension so heavy that not even the sound of a needle dropping could be heard. Then Rukia burst into laughter as she clutched her side in mirth. Mr. Kurosaki grumbled under his breath and placed his face in his palms and hid from her. Orihime was genuinely shocked since she had never seen Mr. Kurosaki so flustered before. He was always composed, calm and collected, however Rukia seemed to have the ability to unravel him in mere seconds. Clearly she was able to taunt him and ruffle his feathers.

 

"...I just remembered something. It is in my utmost regret to inform you that I have someone I promised to attend the ball with, therefore our-arrangement must be put on hold I'm afraid." He seethed as he observed Rukia as she tried to compose herself from her laughing fit. Rukia's eyes widened at Ichigo's remark as she straitened herself.

 

"I see. Who is your date?" She jibed. 

 

"Someone who I am quite fond of." He huffed in annoyance.

 

Rukia looked unconvinced and smug at the same time, almost as if she could smell his lie. Orihime's interest at the rise of events peaked. Rukia turned her gaze to her once again and she blushed at her fierce eyes. She looked from ORihime to the lord and back again as if trying to figure something out them spoke.

 

"Well I do hope that I will be able to meet the lady who was able to captivate you so much. It would be an honour to get to know such a fierce woman." Rukia jested as she eyed Orihime from across the room.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur and the dinner event remained an unspoken topic among the staff. Everyone seemed to tread carefully around each other and made no attempt to speak of the incident. Nel and Yoruichi hardly spoke to each other for the rest of the afternoon and it seemed like they were walking on eggshells and Orihime felt rather out of it for witnessing such a new side to her master. It was a rare sight and something that she had never expected out of him. She replayed the dinner in her head to try and make sense out of it and Rukia's taunting words but remained clueless. Mr. Kurosaki spent the remainder of the afternoon in his room and did not step foot outside, almost as if he was avoiding any social interactions and secluding himself from the world.

 

"Um Inoue-san Mr. Kurosaki has asked for you." Uryu grumbled. He seemed irritated and tired, his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed, almost as if he did not want to relay such a message to Orihime.

 

"Thank you." Orihime went upstairs till she reached his room and paused in front of his door; fear and dread creeping its way into her racing heart. After some time she knocked and waited.

 

"Come in." She stepped carefully inside and closed the door.

 

"You wanted to see me?" She spoke confidently.

 

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you about what happened earlier before that pest of a woman interrupted us. She is a pest and I honestly find her teasing and prodding tasteless. She can be a handful even for me." He admitted grimly. Orihime found his words odd since she rather like lady Rukia. Although outspoken she was kind and confident. She rather admired that about her.

 

"I honestly find her annoying. She is a petty little thing isn't she?" Orihime said nothing to ensure that she wouldn't add fuel to the fire that he started. He observed her before continuing.

 

"That aside I want to discuss what happened earlier in the study." She jolted as the memory popped into her head of their rather heated kiss. He stood up from his chair and walked towards her steadily taking his time approaching her.

 

"Please. I would rather we forget that." She pleaded as she remembered Rukia's sharp words from the garden and her gleaming, knowing eyes.

 

"Don't tell me you felt nothing as our lips clashed?" He purred with a smirk on his face. She blushed at his blunt words and turned away to hide her face from his piercing eyes.

 

"I thought so." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto his bed and he sat on top of her all in flash; her mind reeling in confusion and her ears roaring as her blood rushed to her head.

 

"What are you-" He leaned in towards her, his face inches from hers as his lips hovered over her mouth and his breathe fanning her cheeks suggestively. She wiggled to break free but it was futile; his grip was unyielding as his body captured her own. Every movement pressed her body against his own and she could feel his lean muscles through their clothing, taunting her.

 

"I've had enough! I'm tired of your games. Don't you think it's time to end this farce?! I'm sick of being your plaything!" She whined. He took hold of her hands that were thrashing at him and pinned them to the bed in a strong hold.

 

"Yes, at first this was nothing but a farce, however I have to admit that it seems you may have won our little challenge. I find myself being drawn to you the more I try to avoid you." He confessed in a soft whisper against her blushing ears. She stopped squirming and looked up at him; confusion stirring within her as his words pierced her very mind.

 

"I don't believe you. Haven't you had enough? You have hurt me, angered me and stirred emotions in me that I never thought I would feel for someone like you." She sniffed in resignation as she stilled and went limp. Small tears trailed down her cheeks and she could no longer hold her resentment and anger. He looked startled at her small confession. He let go of her hands then smirked smugly.

 

"Looks like we each have an even chance of losing it seems." He got off her and sat on the edge of the bed confidently. She slowly sat up and watched him in confusion.

 

"I understand your reluctance. I also understand the difference in our classes. However I refuse to be a puppet of the Kuchiki's so I must ask you something." He paused briefly before continuing.

 

"How would you like to go to the ball with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to emphasize the difference in social class between Orihime and Ichigo, hence the title and repetition of social class. I also wanted to mix things up with Rukia and Orihime. Worry not! Their relationship gets better but not in the way you may expect since Rukia has plans of her own. I also want to note that Ichigo has a nasty plan for poor Orihime at the ball, let's just say he wants to use her as a scapegoat for the time being, but unfortunately nothing goes according to Ichigo's plan. Anyways I hoped you liked it!
> 
> I've also made some changes to the original script so for those who have read the original you'll notice the change in Rukia's behaviour and her relationship with Orihime. Can I just say I love WINGMAN RUKIA? I LOVE her teasing the shit out of Ichigo :P SHE SHIPS IT <3
> 
> Anyways, see you guys next week <3


	6. The Devil told me so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My dears,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for chapter 6. I was busy with work and I was tired. I have included some changes and I hope that everyone is having a great week. 
> 
> I just want to say that you guys are so adorable and I want to thank a special someone for posting the most adorable comments: Fractoluminescence. You are a wonderful reader and I can't thank them enough for the wonderful support and enthusiasm for EACH chapter! Please send me love to them! 
> 
> As usual, page breaks means a change in character perspective. 
> 
> I'll also be leaving a link here to a piece of classical music that I HIGHLY recommend you guys to listen to while reading the dancing scene. It took me a while to select this piece, but I love waltzes and this is the piece of music they are dancing to <3 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzCCQZFDkJk 
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 6!

Orihime sat completely shell shocked at Mr. Kurosaki's words. What he had said was completely absurd and nonsensical. Not only was it socially inappropriate, but it was unheard of and frankly something that she thought that would never happen. He had to be jesting. There was no way that he could be serious. Based on what she had seen, Mr. Kurosaki was a stubborn, proud and mischievous man, so to have him propose such a thing was preposterous. Mr. Kurosaki was a prideful man, so to even think to have him attend a public event with someone of such a low social status as her was ridiculous. There had to be plot to his words; some form of trickery behind those suggestive, sweet, taunting words.

 

Orihime felt her body become rigid and cold the longer she pondered on his words. She tried to open her mouth and speak, but no coherent words escaped her chapped lips. He sat patiently observing her for a few moments then turned his attention to her eyes and his expression gave nothing away to his intentions. His eyes seemed serious and held a strange glint in the low lighting that it almost seemed like there was a hidden agenda lingering behind his chocolate coloured orbs. They sat in silence and the longer she remained stunned the more impatient he became. His eyes were boring holes into her very skull with an expression of expectancy.

 

"You-what?" She blubbered in confusion. He sighed and stood up from the bed then slowly walked towards her and kneeled a few feet from her as he propositioned her formally.

 

"Orihime Inoue, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, ask you to accompany me to Urahara's ball." He enunciated with a suggestive purr to his voice. His eyes gleamed in the light and his lips were curled into a dangerous smile full of mischief.

 

He held out his hand in waiting for her to take. Her heart fluttered with excitement, fear and warmth all at once at the gesture. She glanced at the hand in front of her, then at his face. His eyes were firm, yet they held a twinkle of impatience and something she couldn't read. Her hand shook as she hesitantly reached for his. Before her hand could clasp against his, he grabbed her hand hungrily and pulled her forcefully off the bed and into his broad chest as he held onto her shoulders delicately.

 

"Then it's settled. Now there are many things that need to be done." He pushed her lightly towards the door guiding her out. She could feel the warmth of his steady hands on her back and she shivered from the contact. "Rest well Orihime. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He mocked playfully. He smirked and just as he was about to shut the door, she caught a glimpse of a strange shine in his brown, golden orbs. And without another word spoken, he shut his door with a soft click and she stood stunned in silence.

 

_What - just happened? Wait did I just inadvertently step into trouble?_

 

Her face felt flushed from the sudden turn of events. After her pounding heart came to an easy, steady pace, she left the second floor and towards the servant's quarters to rest for the night. As Orihime entered the room, her light footsteps made the floor creak and groan and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Inside she could see both Yoruichi and Nel already asleep. She quickly washed her face and hands in the water basin, braided her long hair and put on her night gown as she crawled into bed; exhaustion and apprehension from the day burrowing her very bone marrows. Sleep soon took over her as warmth enveloped her of the bed. She woke startled to the sound of Nel and Yoruichi dashing about the room trying to get ready in a haste; clothes were flying and they were bickering as they hopped about they room. They skipped towards the dresser  trying desperately to tie their hair while playfully shoving each other in front of the mirror.

 

"Oh! Orihime thank goodness you're finally awake." Yoruichi groaned while pushing Nel aside to reach for the hair brush atop the dresser.

 

"What's going on?" Orihime mumbled in her drowsy state as she slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

 

"Hurry Hime-chan! You need to get dressed quickly. The master has informed us that today is going to be packed!" Nel pipped as she tied her hair in a neat bun in the matter of seconds; her hands having mastered the steps after doing it for so long.

 

"What do you mean?" She questioned slightly more alert from the commotion.

 

"He's inviting a lady over, not just that but he's going into town for shopping and instructed us to tell you that you're to accompany the young master while we get preparations ready for the ball next week."

 

"A lady? Who?" Orihime pipped in confusion and wonder.

 

"No idea, but some of the servants have said that Kurosaki-sama is lying through his teeth." Nel guessed with a slight shrug of her slender shoulders.

 

"Yeah I highly doubt he could even land himself a date for the ball with that attitude of his." Yoruichi laughed.

 

Orihime shook her head to stop the uneasiness and unpleasant thoughts that crawled into her heart and made her feel uneasy. She put on her uniform quickly and headed towards lord Kurosaki's study. As soon as she was about to knock on his door, it burst open with force that it almost knocked the wind out of Orihime. Mr. Kurosaki bumped into her as he came running out of the room and she stumbled a bit from the impact of his brute force.

 

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to think that you weren't coming." He grumbled as he fixed his attire from the commotion.

 

"What are you—"

 

"No time to inform you of the situation. Come along, we are already running late." He informed her as he looked at his pocket watch. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her along down the stairs. A few servants looked at the two of them in a questioning manner as he sped down the steps towards the front door. Orihime felt rather embarrassed as he dragged her along since he seemed rather unfazed with the attention and possibly even slightly excited.

 

"Kurosaki-sama please let go! People will misunderstand." She urged in a hushed tone as she tried to pull her thin wrist from his unyielding grasp. He ignored her plea and marched through the oak doors leading outside towards the awaiting carriage. Charles stood outside near the carriage holding one of the doors open.

 

"Charles, make sure to inform the staff of the dance instructor as well as the tailor that's coming this afternoon for my suit." Mr. Kurosaki instructed with a excited smile on his handsome face.

 

"Yes, my lord." Charles bowed.

 

"I'll be returning with—company." He emphasized. "Get in." He ordered with a slight wave towards the carriage.

 

"Where are we going? I don't understand." Orihime stuttered from his intense gaze. His cold stare and firm voice sent shivers down her spine.

 

"You'll see soon enough." He grinned.

 

Orihime stepped inside the carriage and Mr. Kurosaki joined in, sitting poised and relaxed as he crossed one long leg over the other and the coachman whipped the horses. Soon the carriage moved along a steady pace with the sound of horse hooves stomping against the pebble pavement towards town. They sat in silence, Mr. Kurosaki sitting directly in front of her, staring boldly into her eyes. Suddenly the inside of the carriage seemed stuffy and it felt as if the walls were caving in on her. Since the inside was small, it constricted any sudden movement. Orihime looked anywhere expect her master and focused hard on the patterned wall behind him then stared down at her lap where her sweaty hands rested.

 

"Sir, why have you requested my company for an errand run?" She questioned breaking the deadly silence.

 

"Your presence is required for what I have planned." He said bluntly with a bored expression.

 

 _Thanks for the vague answer._ She frowned at his simplistic explanation and his uninterested response.

 

She chanced a subtle glare at him and he smirked in delight that his teasing threw her off and managed to get the desired reaction from her. She briskly turned her attention to the window and played with the hem of her uniform to distract herself from his golden orbs.

 

"You do that often." He gestured to her hands fiddling in her lap, then continued. "Especially when you're nervous." He smiled.

 

She squeaked from embarrassment from his attention and from her bad unconscious habit. The rest of the ride ended in a peaceful silence. After some time, The carriage came to an abrupt stop in front of a florist shop. Mr. Kurosaki motioned for the driver to wait as he hopped out, leaving Orihime in the carriage only to come back after a few minutes. They continued to the next shop until she got a quick glance at the sign above the quaint store that read _Anne's Gowns_ in cursive golden letters. She furrowed her brows in confusion as to why they were at a clothes store for lady's evening and ball gowns.

 

 _Wait he—can't—_ She froze at the front of the store's entrance from the thought that she dreaded could be possibly true.

 

"What are you waiting for? Make haste, we don't have all day." He grumbled.

 

"Kurosaki-sama please tell me we are _**not**_ here for the reason I'm thinking." She gritted through her teeth in annoyance.

 

He chuckled in amusement then tilted his head to the store while taking her hand in his, escorting her inside. The jingle of the bell rang loudly as they stepped inside making Orihime feel nervous as to what was to come. A friendly seamstress bid them welcome as Mr. Kurosaki wore a displeased scowl.

 

"How may I be of service?" The woman politely asked.

 

"Ichigo Kurosaki here for my appointment for- _this_." He gestured to her while softly pushing Orihime towards the seamstress.

 

"Ah yes, we will take care of everything as you instructed." She informed as she grabbed Orihime's shoulders directing her to the dressing rooms in the back. Orihime felt numb as her fears become true. Her mind went blank and her mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to breath out of water. She turned her head back and suddenly snapped to her senses.

 

"Kurosaki-sama! What are you doing? What's going on?!" She cried desperately seeking clarification and help as she was dragged around like a rag doll.

 

"Orihime Inoue as of now you are a refined young lady. You are the lady that will accompany the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki to Mr. Urahara's ball." He explained calmly. Her eyes doubled in size as the realization hit her like thunder.

 

"Wait – you brought me here to—"

 

"Yes, well good luck with this one. She's quite feisty and sure is a handful. I'll be seeing you later this evening for your classes." He giggled darkly.

 

"Cl-classes? Wait!" She shouted as he turned and walked out of the store without a care in the world or a single glance at her.

 

 _Classes? What on earth is he talking about? Wait! He's using me as a scapegoat! I can't believe I was swept away like that! He intends to dress me up and pass me off as a refined lady? As if he could pull that off._ She fumed.

 

"This way please."

 

The seamstress whisked Orihime off towards the back where a bunch of sowing machines, clothe material and unfinished dresses lay on work tables. She briefly skimmed through a selection of dresses near the front of the shop on the display cases near the windows. She came back holding a thick pile of colourful assortment of dresses in her arms and dumped them onto a nearby table.

 

"Shall we get started my dear?"

 

_Somehow, I have a very bad feeling about this._

 

* * *

 

 

The lord exited the store feeling oddly satisfied at the prospect of teasing Orihime Inoue and leaving her to suffer through an evening of gruelling clothing mayhem. He swiftly walked down the cobbled streets while enjoying the busy hubbub of townsfolk socializing and the quiet echo of carriages and horse feet hitting the paved stone. He finally saw the jewellery store that he had been eyeing when the carriage first pulled over and quickly went inside.

 

"Good afternoon Sir, how may I help you?" The shop keeper politely asked.

 

"Just looking around thank you." He muttered tiredly.

 

He bowed then turned to attend to another gentleman who was eyeing a ruby ring near the showcase. He briefly scanned the sparkling array of diamond rings and jewels as the lord slowly walked around, trying to pass the time. A pair of turquoise twin flower shaped hair pins caught his interest.

 

 _These are strikingly simplistic yet charming. I wonder if she would wear something like this?_ He mulled over.

 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo. I haven't seen your scowling face in a while." A low baritone voice sang in a playful tone.

 

"Abarai, what are you doing back in England this early?" Ichigo grumbled.

 

"Come now, no need to be so enthusiastic and over joyed by my sudden return." He mocked. Ichigo turned around and saw a smug smirk on his face. His charcoal grey suit and red flaming hair clashing together painfully causing Ichigo to squint at the atrocious combination.

 

"I'm glad to see you're still as lovable as you were when I left." He teased.

 

"Urgh, how was business in Scotland?"

 

"Boring as ever. I'm glad to be home."

 

"Hmm."

 

"So, what is the great Ichigo doing nosing his way in a jewellery store? Is it possible that you're here to buy a present for the unlucky lady who happened to fall for your grumpy self?" He laughed.

 

"No, just passing the time." Ichigo stressed with annoyance lacing his voice.

 

"Passing the time huh. Well I heard that there's going to be a better way to pass the time this upcoming week with Mr. Urahara's ball. A little birdie told me you'll be attending, which for you, might I add, is quite odd." He assessed.

 

"Is that so. Well does this little birdie have a name?" Ichigo coaxed impatiently.

 

"Rumour has it she's our little raven-haired friend." He answered in an amused tone.

 

"Oh joy. Well if you're done teasing me I'll be heading out. It was nice to see you again Renji." He acknowledged him as he briskly left the store. He pulled out his pocket watch to preoccupy his mind as he made his way back towards the gown store and walked in.

 

"Ah! Mr. Kurosaki, I'm glad you have returned. I've got the young lady to dress according to your instructions and I must say, I'm at a loss for words. She is quite beautiful so it's difficult to simply dress her in only one gown. I would love to hear your opinion on the matter."

 

"Very well, let's see what she's got." Ichigo giggled in a amused tone. He followed the seamstress towards the back and to the dressing area and she told me him wait. He heard some light whispering and fumbling of footsteps before the seamstress reappeared looking excited.

 

"This dress is currently our best. The fabric is silk dupioni and is so flattering on her shapely body! Don't you think it is quite becoming on her my lord?" She rambled on in her cheery voice.

 

Orihime stood bashfully not daring to look him in the eye, rather staring intently at the floor. On closer inspection, one could appreciate the attention to detail and dazzling décor. The top of the dress had no straps, revealing her pale, delicate shoulder's while the corset was decorated near the top with flower like cream lace and sown glass pearls dribbling down. The bottom of the corset flared out into a v shape like flower pattern while the rest of the dress panned out elegantly. Her thin arms were covered in see through white, laced sleeves. Her skinny neck was decorated with large rubies and pearls. The overall pale olive-green colour of the dress brought out the striking orange of her vibrant hair.

 

"It's – lovely." He muttered quietly. Orihime abruptly looked up and her eyes flashed with surprise.

 

"I'll take it. Thank you, Martha." He quickly turned and walked towards the front leaving a baffled Orihime behind.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Well that was—odd. I don't think I have ever seen such a look of awe before on his face._ Orihime stood confused recalling his expression. His eyes were lit with a fire she's never seen before. She shivered remembering his golden orbs.

 

"Come my dear." Martha interrupted her train of thought. Martha followed her and Mr. Kurosaki towards the front confused.

 

"Will that be everything?"

 

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Kurosaki mumbled. He pulled out his check book and began writing.

 

_23 pounds and 17 shillings?!_

 

"That's much too expensive my lord! Please, I cannot expect this! I'll never be able to pay you back!" Orihime begged. He ignored her and finished writing the cheque and handed it to Martha.

 

"Thank you for your patronage. Have a wonderful day." He briefly nodded his head then left leaving Orihime to trail dumbly behind him.

 

"Come, or do you intend to stand there quaking all day." He stressed gently.

 

"My lord please! I cannot accept this." Orihime urged chasing him out the door while trying to catch up with his long strides.

 

"Take it as a gift, after all you are a refined young lady." He offered offhandedly.

 

He continued down the road towards the carriage. She stared at his broad back confused at his actions. He remained silent as they continued down the street. The coachman bowed then opened the carriage door as he went in. Orihime followed behind and the door softly shut behind her. Not a moment later the sound of a whip cracked, and the carriage began its journey down the busy streets. Lord Kurosaki sat peacefully staring outside the window, avoiding any eye contact with her.

 

_He's uncharacteristically quiet._

 

"My Lord, a shilling for your thoughts?" Orihime inquired as she picked at her fingernails in nervousness.

 

"You'll need more than a shilling for my thoughts." He giggled darkly. She blushed at his bold teasing and his implications.

 

"Please my lord. You seem rather—preoccupied. Is there something distressing you?" She pleaded.

 

"Why do you ask? Are you concerned about me?" He stressed with a smirk on his face. He turned in her direction and his eyes seem guarded.

 

"It is my duty to be concerned about your well being." She argued softly with a grim expression.

 

"Hah, you're a sharp one." He mused as he turned his attention back outside. "I'm simply trying to figure you out my dear. You're more complex than I previously thought." He sighed in resignation. Her eyes widened with shock at his words. _He's acting very strangely_. They remained silent for the rest of the ride and Orihime was left to ponder on his strange words that seemed to nag at her. The carriage eventually reached the manor sooner than Orihime had hoped and Charles greeted them usual as they stepped out; the blaring sun blinding Orihime.

 

"My lord, the dance instructor has arrived. I had her wait in the parlour as instructed."

 

"Thank you, Charles. Ensure that the rest of the staff is as busy as can be. We don't want anyone snooping in unnecessarily. That'll be all." He turned to Orihime then spoke.

 

"I've instructed the rest of the staff to stay away from the parlor area, so we won't be interrupted. Meet me in the parlor promptly." He ordered and turned and left inside without a single glance.

 

 _Wait-dance instructor?!_ Orihime quickly snapped out of her daze and dashed inside after Lord Kurosaki. She hurried after him as he went inside and turned left towards the parlor room where he was talking to a female dance instructor. The two seemed to be talking animatedly and looked rather close. The woman had black medium length, unruly hair and she had sharp features and a small face. Her dress was rather simple in design and she wore little to no jewellery. Her appearance implied that she seemed to be a rather easy going, simple woman but her sharp eyes and her wild hand gestures suggested a strong, wild nature behind her social graces.

 

"Honestly, summoning me here again when I already left is rather annoying and rude of you Ichigo. You have to be really dumb and desperate to be asking for my help." The women with black unruly hair mumbled.

 

"Quit being so boisterous, it's no wonder you're still single and haven't gotten married yet." He argued defensively. The woman glared at Mr. Kurosaki and slapped the back of his head with her hand fan.

 

"Ouch stop it! You, aggressive barbarian." He barked as he rubbed his head.

 

"Shut it, you spoiled rich brat." She retorted with a scowl on her face.

 

"Um…Excuse me?" Orihime squeaked as she witnessed the violent scene.

 

"Ah! So, you're the pretty lady Ichigo has been gushing to me about for the past week." The dance instructor pipped excitedly.

 

"I haven't been gushing about her! Stop exaggerating." He growled with a slight blush tinging his sharp cheek bones. She ignored him and pushed him aside and rushed towards Orihime. She grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them with positive energy.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Tatsuki Arisawa. I'll be your dance instructor for the next week. I can't wait to get to know you!" She beamed.

 

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Orihime Inoue. I hope to get along. Please treat me well." Orihime giggled as she bowed politely in greeting.

 

"My, my! Beautiful and polite. Quite the catch if you ask me." She smirked.

 

"Enough dawdling! Let's get this over with." Mr. Kurosaki interrupted with a gruff tone.

 

"Eager, aren't you? Well shall we begin?"

 

"Yes!" Orihime cheered determined.

 

"Right dear, step close to Ichigo and take his hand into yours and rest your other hand on his shoulder for me." She instructed as she waved her fan between the two of them. Orihime slowly approached and stopped a few feet from him; nervous and unused to the close proximity. Neither of them moved any closer and Orihime hesitantly raised her hands ready to take his hands. He wore a stressed frown and his lips were set into a thin line.

 

"A bit closer dear, no need to be shy." She encouraged with a gleam in her eye.

 

When Orihime didn't move any closer and hesitated he scowled, and his brows furrowed in irritation. He swiftly stepped towards her leaving but a few inches between the two of them and pulled her face first towards his chest; pulling her in with his firm arm around her thin waist. Orihime gasped in shock and in haste put her hands on his shoulders to stop any further close proximity. He smirked in confidence and took her right hand in his and she adjusted her left hand to hold his shoulder more appropriately so that the stance was correct.

 

"Much better. Now a little music should help the process." Tatsuki sang as she walked across the carpeted floor towards the gramophone that sat on a mahogany table near the couches. She started the music and the steady click of the needle echoed in the room. The music slowly started, and she returned to the pair as they stood awkwardly awaiting further instructions. [*Start listening here*]

 

"Now it is important to remember that the man must always lead the dance. The proper step sequence in a waltz can always be timed in patterns of three matching the steady pace of the music. The man must lead with his right foot." She explained.

 

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

 

He gently tugged her then took the first step forward and Orihime followed. He swiftly started a slow pace and Orihime was trying desperately to match his steps. The soft strum of violins and the orchestra started to rise, and his pace slowly quickened in time with the music. He swiftly twisted and turned her, and they steadily made their way around the room. The soft violins in the background helping to ease Orihime's tension and pounding heart. The strong sound of wind instruments and upbeat tempo increased and raised in dynamics as did the tempo of their step sequence. She looked more closely at his feet trying to not fumble on her own footing. Not a moment later, Orihime lost her footing and tripped on her own shoe and fumbled. Mr. Kurosaki's steady, firm hands pulled her gently upright and they stopped briefly.

 

"It's alright dear! Keep going. Try not to think so much about the step sequences. It's more important to look at your partner. You'll forget all about your nervousness that way. Try to follow Ichigo's lead." Tatsuki's soft voice filled after her disastrous fumble. Orihime smiled gratefully at her then turned her attention back to Mr. Kurosaki. When she did, Orihime noticed that he was already starting intently at her. His scowl not present and his brow soft. His usual furrowed brow was gone, and his eyes seemed more playful and warm; almost laughing at her mistake in a teasing manner.

 

He continued to twist and turn, making her feel as if she was floating. She felt her cheeks warm as his attention was solely on her. Orihime giggled lightly when he made a quick turn and then he turned her around in a circle. She circled around elegantly and felt free as her feet followed his studious movements. His subtle grip keeping her grounded and reminding her that she must return to him after this quick turn. Finally, the music was slowly dying down and came to a loud crescendo and ended. They ended their dance in the original stance; simply standing head-to-head and toe-to-toe as he held both her hands in his. Orihime felt breathless and oddly energized. The pair stood in silence simply enjoying the others company and held eye contact.

 

"Ahem." Tatsuki's cough interrupted the connection and Mr. Kurosaki abruptly let go of her hands as if he was burned.

 

"Well, that went better than expected." Tatsuki boasted with a playful smirk. Mr. Kurosaki shot her a deathly glare then hurriedly let the room, passing by Orihime without a single glance. Orihime stood in slight offence and confusion. Suddenly the bubbly feeling of happiness, delight and warmth, turned cold and froze her.

 

_Have I offended him with my horrible dance etiquette?_

 

"No need to worry my dear. Ichigo is simply baffled at his own stupidity. The male mind is rather simple and less complex than you think. You have done nothing wrong. In fact, I'd say that that went swimmingly well. Things are doing to be much more interesting from now on." Tatsuki explained.

 

"Well I think that's enough dancing for one day. Time for some tea and lunch perhaps. Let me enlighten you about your grumpy lord." Tatsuki advised.

 

 _Well that was eventful._ She followed Tatsuki out the parlor room, slightly excited yet nervous. _Looks like I won't be eating lunch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Some lovely dancing and interesting plot developments. I just wanted to note that Ichigo's reasons for dressing up Orihime aren't so innocent and there will be more interesting aspects about her past that will be revealed.
> 
> Also, I had to do A LOT of research for this chapter and for the next. I wanted to make sure that I was as accurate as possible regarding the time period, clothing, currency, and social ques and norms of behaviours for that time period (late 1800s England in case you were wondering).
> 
> Also, Orihime's dress converted from 23 pounds and 17 shillings is about $40 dollars in Canadian/American currency. I know that doesn't sound like much but during that time it was a lot. Also, the pic I put up for her dress is exactly what she is wearing (except her dress is Olive green, not white like in the pic).
> 
> I felt really stupid putting "A penny for your thoughts" until I realized that the penny hasn't been invented yet -_- so I had to change it to shilling. 
> 
> Here are a link for those of you who are wondering what Orihime's dress looks like:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/374009944027518714/ (dress) 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors. I was in a rush trying to get this out today before the long weekend and Labour day.
> 
> See you guys next week!


End file.
